The Rogue Next Door
by QueenofOld
Summary: AU-No powers. From the outside, James Logan Howlett has it all. A beautiful wife, an amazing job and a wonderful home, but in reality, he's a bored, emotionally neglected man praying for a way out of the perfect hell he created. When he meets the young, spirited woman his neighbors hired as their new nanny, he rediscovers a side of himself he thought was long dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X Men, and I definitely don't own Hugh Jackman...although I wouldn't mind renting him for a day or so...**

* * *

James Logan Howlett woke up every morning at 6am.

By 6:15, he was in his home gym in the basement of his large, suburban home, working out.

At 7:30, he was in the shower. By 8am, he was grabbing a granola bar and a bottle of water, then saying goodbye to his wife in the garage as they climbed in their respective cars to head to their respective jobs.

Logan was a retired pro-football player turned entrepreneur who was the COO of a successful sporting goods company. While the financial benefits of his job were enormous, he found it increasingly monotonous.

His wife of seven years, Jean, was a plastic surgeon who owned a private practice.

On the outside, they looked like the perfect, all-American couple. They were wealthy, attractive, and lived in a picturesque suburban neighborhood...but after the beautiful couple sat down to a delicious dinner at 7pm, then retired to their professionally decorated master suite, they got into their massive, California king bed, then laid down and fell asleep on opposite sides of the mattress without so much as a good night kiss.

They put on such a good front for their friends and family that, at this point, no one would believe them if they admitted that it had been nearly six months since the last time they had sex, or that they barely speak more than five words to each other in a day.

Logan was starved for affection, and his wife seemed perfectly content to live out the rest of her days in the cold, sniping shell she'd carefully crafted for herself.

She'd been with him through so much...he felt guilty every time the word "separation" made its way to the front of his mind, so he stuck with it, smiling in public and putting an arm around his stiff, cold wife so that no one would ever suspect the truth.

Jean made it a point to "remind" him to keep up their appearances for co-workers, family and, most importantly, their friends/neighbors: the Creeds.

Logan never liked the Creeds. The guy, Victor, was an obnoxious jerk, and his wife, Emma, couldn't get anymore snobby if she was the queen of England, but Logan put up with them because they lived a stone's throw away from each other...and the Creeds had the only pool in the neighborhood.

From his master bathroom window, he could see directly into their perfectly manicured backyard complete with outdoor kitchen and large saline pool.

Emma and Jean were the epitome of "frienemies" with their constant, back-handed compliments and gossiping behind each other's backs.

They were always trying to one-up each other. From designer bag purchases to their rose bushes...they were always in some sort of weird competition with one constantly trying to make the other jealous.

Logan never understood the whole "keeping up with the Joneses" attitude...until Emma and Victor had their child two years ago.

When they went over to the Creed's to deliver a tray of lasagna and their well-wishes, he felt the first pangs of jealousy. As he watched Emma and Victor beam with pride at their brand new baby boy, he realized that he didn't have it "all", so he and Jean set off on project "make a baby".

Ten months in, they decided to consult a specialist. It was then that Jean was diagnosed as "infertile".

While he tried to reassure his wife that there were other avenues they could take to have a baby, Jean wanted to listen to none of it, and immediately gave up.

With his dreams dashed and his wife's disregard for his feelings on the matter, their intimacy began to take an even bigger nose dive until it got to the point where it is now.

They stopped doing the things normal, happy couples should do, and Logan found himself trapped in a picturesque, suburban hell of his own making.

Logan's boring life was turned upside down, however, when the Creeds hired a new nanny to take care of their young son.

* * *

It was 4:30, and time seemed to ground to a tedious halt at the office.

It was a Tuesday.

Logan hated Tuesdays.

Tuesdays meant that you were still missing the previous weekend, but too far away from the next weekend to have any hope of relief.

He had been in back-to-back meetings with distributors, marketing teams, image consultants, and press today, so he didn't have the chance to get any actual work done...and now that he had 30 minutes until he left the office, he was having a hard time feeling productive...so he exercised the privilege he had as the Chief Operating Office of the company...he left.

Logan felt excited...almost naughty, as he made his way to the parking garage and climbed into his brand new Audi A8 sedan. The break in his routine was giving him an emotional high that he rarely experienced.

When he arrived home, he was relieved to see that his wife hadn't gotten the same idea, and that he would have a few moments to himself before she got home and they started sniping at each other.

He parked in the garage, then walked back down his driveway to retrieve the mail and the paper.

When he got to the end of the driveway, he noticed an unfamiliar car parked out on the street outside of Victor and Emma's house.

Just as he glanced toward the front door of their house, a young woman emerged. She couldn't have been more than 19 years old.

Her dark hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and she wore a tank top with extremely short gym shorts.

She seemed to move in slow motion as she bounded down the Creeds' front steps, then walk down the stone path to her car.

Since her outfit left little to the imagination, Logan could tell that she had an amazing body...and right now, he was having a helluva time trying to tear his eyes away from it.

When she caught him staring, he played it off by smiling and waving. She smiled and waved back, then opened the trunk of her car.

Logan approached as she leaned into her trunk to start pulling luggage out and setting it on the ground around her.

"Hi. You must be Victor and Emma's new nanny...I'm Logan", he said as he extended his hand.

The young woman politely smiled back and put one of her bags down before taking his hand and shaking it, "Hi, yeah. I'm Marie...I saw your name on their emergency contact list and didn't realize that you're THE James Logan Howlett! This is so crazy!"

Logan was surprised when he actually had to stop himself from blushing, "Uh...yeah."

Marie noted his pained expression and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't feel like bein' hassled by fangirls when you're in your own neighborhood."

"No worries...really. It's always nice to meet someone who remembers my playing days." He watched her struggle to grab a box out of her trunk, "Lemme give you a hand."

"Oh. Thanks", she said with a shy smile.

He picked up the box and began walking inside as she carried a couple of bags, "So you're moving in here?"

Marie nodded, "Yep. Do you and your wife have any kids?"

Logan shook his head, "No..."

"Oh, well...one of the first things I do when I start a new nanny job is to find other kids that I can organize play dates with."

"Good idea."

Marie smiled as they entered the room. He heard Emma call from upstairs, "Marie, when you get done settling in, meet me in VJ's room so that I can show you how to organize his wardrobe."

Logan almost rolled his eyes. What two year old boy needs to have his wardrobe organized?

"Alright. I'm just bringing in the last of it", responded Marie as she led Logan to the basement, where her bedroom was.

He set the box down on the floor, "Well, there ya go...do you need anymore help?"

Marie smiled and shook her head, "No...this is it."

Logan smiled back before they made their way back up the stairs. She waited by the front door, "Well, let me know if you need anymore help carrying heavy boxes or...whatever."

"Ya know, it's not everyday a gal gets a football hero to help her with her boxes."

Again, he almost blushed as he stared at her bright, yet somehow, seductive smile, "I'll see you around, Marie."

A few hours later, he sat across from Jean as they nibbled on pot roast, baked potatoes and green beans. He got fed up with the silence and slowly cleared his throat, "I met Victor and Emma's new nanny today."

She took a sip of her wine and nodded, "Oh yeah. Emma mentioned her a couple of days ago. She's apparently taking some sort of hiatus from college for some reason...she's from the south. What was she like?"

"She's nice."

Jean sighed and took a small bite of her food, "Nice. Hmph."

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence before he spoke again, "I'm thinking about getting a truck-"

"What's wrong with the Audi?"

"Uhh...nothing. Just thinkin' that it's not really me, ya know?"

Jean smirked, "It's a great car. Sleek, professional...expensive. You'll get used to it."

Logan finished off his wine and stood, sighing as, once again, his wife completely disregarded his feelings and opinions.

That night, long after Jean fell asleep, he stayed awake, thinking about the beautiful young Marie.

The next afternoon, Logan was excited to see her walking down the street with Victor Jr. while he was getting his mail.

She favored him with a wave and a bright smile as he slowly approached her on the sidewalk, "Hi Marie...hey VJ. You guys go for a walk?"

Marie nodded, "Yep. It's such a gorgeous day, I thought it would be a pity not to take advantage of this amazing weather."

Logan raised a brow, "It's sweltering out here."

She laughed a little, "This is nothin' compared to a Mississippi summer."

"I guess not..."

Marie noticed the way he was staring at her and blushed a little, "Maybe you could join us on our next walk."

"Oh...well I work until 5-"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought you owned your company..."

"I do, but-"

"So, you don't ever like to leave your office early?"

Logan sighed, "It's a rare occasion."

She shrugged a little, "What's the point of owning your own company if ya can't make your own rules?"

He nodded thoughtfully, "Good point..."

VJ's whining drew her attention to the toddler, which prompted them to say their goodbyes and part ways.

That night, at his silent dinner with Jean, he spoke up, "You ever notice that we work more than people who don't own their own business? Isn't the point of owning your own business working less?"

"We're dedicated to our crafts, there's nothing wrong with that."

He sighed, "We never even bother to take vacations. Remember when we said we wanted to just take a year to travel around the world...spend a week in Paris...tour New Zealand...stay in an overwater bungalow in the Maldives?"

"We were young and stupid then. Now, we're adults. We have commitments."

Logan dropped his fork to his plate, "Wanting to just take a break from working our asses off to be reminded about the important things in life and possibly reconnect..."

Jean laughed, "Right...let's just quit our jobs and go galavanting around the world."

He narrowed his eyes and stood before stalking out the room.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Every day, Logan made it a point to try to start getting the mail during Marie's estimated walk time. Sometimes he'd miss her, but if he timed it just right, he could meet her at the end of his driveway as he was getting his mail without looking like the creepy, middle aged stalker he was starting to feel like.

He had to make sure he didn't hang around his mailbox for too long so that he didn't appear suspicious.

Logan quickly realized how much he looked forward to their brief afternoon exchanges.

The few minutes he got to spend with her became the highlight of his day.

Little he know, Marie felt the same way.

By the fourth week of their "accidental" mailbox encounters, she began expecting him to be there every time.

"Hey Logan", she said with a bright smile as she approached his mailbox.

Logan was happy to see that little VJ was fast asleep in his stroller. That kid could be a huge handful when he wanted to be.

"Hi Marie. How's it going?"

"Great! This little guy is down for the count. I was just going to put him down for a nap. Mrs. Creed is home, so I should be able to go run some errands."

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh. I was actually heading out myself...if you wanted to ride with me."

Logan cringed internally over the fact that he had blatantly lied to her face without a moments hesitation. In reality, he was about to head inside, change out of his work clothes and watch Sportscenter until the ole battle axe got home, but he couldn't fight the desire to spend time with her...so he lied.

By the time she climbed into his car, all regret he had over lying had flown out the window.

As they pulled out of the driveway, Marie ran her hand over the leather seat and looked around the interior of his car, "This is a really really nice car...but it really doesn't seem like it's your style."

"Oh?"

His breath caught in his throat as she leaned toward him to take a look at his digital dashboard. Her hair was just a couple of inches away from his face and he could smell a delicious hint of vanilla and cherry.

She sat back in her seat and smiled sheepishly, "I hope that doesn't offend you...but I guess I kinda pictured you in a truck or a muscle car of some sort."

Logan chuckled a little and nodded, "Yeah. I owned a couple of classic muscle cars during my playing days..."

"What happened to 'em?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat, "Uh...Jean...and I decided to get rid of them 'cause she-we thought they were impractical and...uh...weren't necessarily 'serious, grown-up' cars."

Marie noticed his discomfort at the conversation, so she decided to stop talking about the matter.

After a few moments of silence, she smiled over at him, "So...does anyone ever call you _Wolverine_ anymore?"

Logan burst out laughing, "Not often, no. Nicknames are typically frowned upon in the board room..."

"What gave you the idea for that nickname anyways?"

He glanced at her and smirked, "I actually didn't come up with it. My old coach in college came up with it. It was my first time starting...I was a red shirt freshman...tight end...and it was my chance to show my talent, so, we're trailing by 2, had twenty seconds to go in the 4th quarter, we're 4 and inches, and coach decides to go for it. The defense must've been reading us good, cause they were suspecting a QB sneak...the quarterback panics, sees me open and just lugs it at me. I catch it and I start running. Now the team we were playin' against...Alabama...led the SEC in turnovers. They called their d-line "the strippers" cause they were fuckin' experts at strippin' the ball out of guys arms and forcin' turnovers...so I'm runnin'...and these guys dive at me...and somehow, I protect this damn ball until I run right into field goal range. I get tackled, but luckily, I held onto that damn ball. Our kicker kicked a field goal, and we won that game by 1 point."

"Sounds like you love those memories..."

He got a far off look in his eyes and nodded, "I don't get to talk about it a lot because...well, you know...it's in the past, you're supposed to grow up and stop livin' in your old glory days."

Marie couldn't help but think he sounded as though he were quoting someone else when he said that...probably his wife. She'd only spoken to the woman a handful of times, but the limited amount of times she had, she got a definite cold-as-ice impression...much like her initial impression of her boss, Emma.

Logan smiled and nodded, "I loved college ball...but at our post game meeting, my coach called me a Wolverine...which, I later found out, was a creature that fiercely guards its kill with an unparalleled ferocity, strength and tenacity. Apparently, that's how I guarded that ball, and the nickname just stuck."

Within fifteen minutes, they'd made it to a strip mall that was anchored by a Target store. She started to head inside, but stopped, "Oh...did you need anything from in here?"

Logan nodded, but was mindful to ensure that he didn't appear too eager. He made off to the tools section and picked up a couple of knick knacks he'd been meaning to buy for his toolkit, then wandered the store, looking for her.

He ended up in the women's clothing section, where he found Marie, holding a bra up to her chest and spreading the cup atop her covered breast...as if to see if the garment was large enough for her bosom.

Logan's mouth dropped open before he was able to stop himself.

All at once, he could all to clearly picture her in that black, lacy bra and nothing else...sauntering toward him as he lay on the bed, naked and hard.

A nearby, unruly child snapped him out of his reverie and gave him time to right himself before Marie spotted him, "Oh, hey...almost done here."

"Take your time."

She smiled as he turned around and began walking away, hoping that a brief walk around the store would keep him from continuing to fantasize about a scantily clad Marie.

When they climbed back into the car, Logan realized that he didn't want their time together to end, so he glanced across the street and saw a seafood restaurant, "Hey...uh...wanna grab a bite?"

Marie glanced at her phone to check the time, "Sure. I have an hour or so left."

"Great."

Ten minutes later, they were sitting in a booth in the corner of the restaurant. After the waiter took their orders, Logan stared at Marie across the table for a few moments before she blushed and looked down, "Somethin' on your mind?"

"You-I mean...what made you become a nanny?"

She shrugged a little, "I'm the oldest of 22 first cousins that all lived within a three mile radius of me growin' up...so the job is one I knew I could get pretty easy...the pay is good too...but in reality, I'm hopin' it's not more than a stoppin' point."

"A stopping point to where?"

She shrugged, "I wanna finish school...then open my own bakery."

"You bake?"

"Like the muffin man", she said as she took a sip of her water. "I just...well, I was in college, and when I told my parents I wanted to go to culinary school instead, they kinda snatched the rug out from under me."

His eyebrows shot up, "Whoa."

"Life was a lot harder without their help...but I made it through a year before the bills started pilin' up..." She looked down for a bit, "But it's alright. I'm gonna save my money like crazy and finish school so that I can make my dreams come true."

Logan nodded, "I think you're gonna be just fine, Marie."

They stared at each other for a little while before Logan cleared his throat and looked away, desperately trying to find his way back from being lost within her eyes.

The rest of their outing was pleasant, and Logan honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed or talked about football as much as he had.

When they got back to his house, he watched her as she walked back to her house, his eyes glued to her cute little wiggling ass the whole way.

As Logan realized how much he was gawking at her, he smacked his forehead and turned away, internally berating himself for being such a pervert.

"I have a wife, dammit", he grumbled through clenched teeth. When Logan stepped into the house, he was still so caught up in his inner dialogue that he didn't see Jean in the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" she asked with crossed arms.

Logan jumped, "Gah! Shit, Jeanie...scared the hell outta me."

She crossed her arms across her chest, "You could have called to tell me you'd be late to dinner."

He closed his eyes and cringed a little, knowing that his wife was probably about to bite his head off because he was preparing to admit that he'd already eaten, and that her dry meatloaf was going to have to become leftovers.

"I uh...I actually already ate."

"And you didn't bother to tell me?"

Logan's mind ran a mile a minute. He couldn't possibly tell her that he was having dinner with the hottie from next door, so he quickly lied, "I skipped lunch, so I stopped off somewhere after work to grab a bite. I lost track of time while I was there...I'm sorry."

She sucked her teeth and began puttering around the kitchen. Logan knew that would be the end of that conversation. His explanation made sense, so she hadn't pressed anything further...even if she was still pissed about it.

That night, Logan sat up in bed next to his wife. Both of them held their respective eReaders...Logan had his iPad, Jean had her Kindle...but only one of them was actually reading.

Logan stared down at the words on the screen, lost in thought about his day with Marie, and how much he enjoyed spending time with her.

The fact that he enjoyed being around her so much made him feel a little guilty...but the fact that he had such a clear desire for her made him feel disgusted with himself.

He had a wife. Maybe this entire preoccupation with Marie was nothing more than a reminder that he needed to work on his marriage...

Logan decided to do just that the next day.

It was raining, so the temptation to meet Marie at the mailbox was removed.

He left the office early, picked up a bouquet of roses, and swung by the lingerie store to pick her up something.

On his way home, he stopped and picked up the ingredients to shrimp scampi pasta, which was the first meal he ever cooked for her when they were dating. He thought the hint of romantic nostalgia would really send Jean over the edge.

By the time Jean walked into the house, Logan was setting the pasta out on the table and pouring them two glasses of wine.

She pulled her jacket off and looked around, "What's this?"

"This, is dinner...and you're right on time, Mrs. Howlett."

Jean looked more confused than impressed as she sat down in the chair Logan pulled out for her. She raised her eyebrows, "Wow. Shrimp scampi pasta.."

"Yeah. Remember this?"

She nodded, "I do...I also remember how many calories is in it...which would explain exactly why it's been more than 8 years since we've eaten it."

Logan tried not to let the comment bother him as he sat down across from her and raised his glass, "Here's to us, Jeanie."

They drank, then slowly began nibbling on their food.

About halfway through dinner, Logan looked at her, "I've been doing a lot of thinking...and I think I'd like to sell my share of the company."

Jean, who had been bringing the wine glass to her lips, froze in place. She slowly set the glass back down and sat back in her chair, "...then do what?"

Logan toyed with the stem of his own wine glass, "...relax...maybe take a few months off before I try to maybe...look into coaching or something."

Jean sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes, "Logan...football is your past-"

"But I loved it...it's a part of who I am."

She shook her head, "Who you were-"

"Let's just...talk about it more later...ok?"

"Fine."

Logan invited her into the living room, where he sat her down on the couch and handed her a beautifully wrapped gift. When she opened it and saw the lingerie, her reaction was less than excited.

Again, Logan kept trying...so he invited her to the bedroom for more wine and a back massage.

Everything was going well until he moved to kiss her neck. She jerked and rolled onto her side, "What are you doing?"

"...I guess I was trying to be intimate with my wife."

"Is that what you were after? The dinner? The ridiculous lingerie? This was all some sort of ploy to get me in bed and get me to be OK with you quitting your job?"

Logan grumbled, "It's not a ploy when a husband is trying to romance his wife."

"Look...I'm sure you're feeling the need to re-examine your life or whatever because you're hitting a midlife crisis...so, fine, buy your truck...but don't make a stupid decision to sell a multimillion dollar company just because you're feeling restless."

He sighed, "I wouldn't be selling it because I feel restless...I'd be selling it because I want to pursue a dream."

She got up and began making her way toward the doorway, "Kids dream, Logan...adults have responsibilities."

Logan sat on the bed for a while before walking into his bathroom for a shower. He started undressing and glanced toward the window, where he was immediately confronted by the sight of Marie, swimming in the pool.

The pool lights and outdoor lamps cast just enough light for him to make out her features as she swam to the edge of the pool and lifted herself out. Luckily for his ogling, her towel was directly next to one of the lights, giving him a clear view of her ample assets as she dried herself.

She wore a pale blue two piece bathing suit that left little to the imagination, despite the fact that it wasn't exactly a string bikini.

Her breasts were full and perky, and her stomach was flat, yet soft. When she turned to the side to continue drying off, he saw that her ass was as perfect as he'd imagined it to be...

The sound of Jean reentering their bedroom made him tear his eyes away from the amazing sight of Marie's half naked body. Reluctantly, he closed the shutters on the window and climbed into the shower...making sure to keep the water cold.

It was ridiculously hot that night, and the humidity in their room was keeping him from getting comfortable, so he got up and walked down the stairs.

All he wore to bed was a pair of boxer briefs...so it was surprising that the heat was getting to him this much.

Logan went to the kitchen, flipped on the light and got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

He sat down on one of the stools of the kitchen island and began flipping through a magazine.

About halfway through, he heard a light knock on his back door.

When he answered it, he was surprised to see Marie, standing there in her bathrobe.

"Marie...what are you doing here?"

She bit her lip and shrugged a little, "I couldn't sleep...I was sitting in the backyard and saw your kitchen light come on...then I saw you walk by the window."

"Oh...uh..."

Marie's eyes traveled down his chiseled chest, then back up to his face, "I'm sorry if I'm botherin-"

"No. Come in", Logan let her in and closed the door behind her. Realizing his nearly naked state, he moved around the kitchen island to give himself a decent amount of space...but Marie seemed a little bit more intent on getting closer than he expected. He cleared his throat and walked toward the refrigerator, "Did you want a bottle of water or something?"

Marie smirked and cocked her head to the side, "What exactly falls under the category of 'or something'?"

Logan froze in place and looked at her as she began toying with the tie on her robe. He tried to look away, but his eyes stayed glued to her hands as they slowly untied her robe to reveal a flimsy, nearly sheer nightgown underneath.

Marie sauntered around the island and slowly pressed herself close to him as she nuzzled her nose against his lips, "I've wanted you...since the moment I saw you, I've wanted you..."

She brushed a soft kiss across his lips as he clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He stayed as stiff as a board as her soft fingers caressed his bicep, using him as a balancing point to lean up and kiss him again.

Sensing his intense inner turmoil and hesitation, she grabbed his wrist and forced his hand between her legs.

Logan immediately felt the moist heat of her crevice on his hand, making him dizzy with desire.

"Feel that? That's how much I need you..."

The fact that his wife was upstairs didn't matter anymore...all that mattered was that he needed this woman now.

With a low growl, Logan forcefully yanked her face to his for a violent, hungry kiss.

He knew he was probably bruising her lips, but he didn't care. He NEEDED her...

Logan quickly sat Marie up on the counter in front of him and yanked her bathrobe off of her shoulders before yanking his own underwear down.

There would be time for niceties and love making later...but now, he just needed to be inside of her.

He grabbed the top of her nightgown and yanked, ripping the entire front of it open to reveal her perfect, heaving breasts.

Logan stepped forward and grabbed a hold of his cock before lining it up with her moist entrance.

With one last look at her lust lidded eyes, he closed his eyes and drove himself inside as he moaned her name reverently, "Marie..."

Suddenly, the loud sound of an alarm whining made his eyes pop open.

Logan raised his head up and glanced at his nightstand before groaning and hitting the 'Snooze' button on his alarm clock.

It had been a dream...an amazing, vivid, delicious dream that he wished would come true...

Jean was already up for the day, marching around the room, picking out her clothes and getting ready.

Logan knew that his morning wood was going to be epic, so he stayed in bed until he could calm himself down to a normal level.

"You're gonna be late", said Jean as she walked by the bed to grab a pair of earrings off the dresser.

"I think I'm gonna go in later today...I'm not feeling too well."

She nodded, "Fine."

When he finally heard her car go down the driveway, he freed his aching erection and slowly began stroking himself.

Marie's name spilled out of his mouth amongst a chorus of moans and pants as he came.

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews. Please keep them coming. In response to some feelings about Logan possibly cheating on his wife- I understand how strongly everyone feels over the subject of adultery, but I wouldn't be doing my job as a writer if I didn't push the envelope and make you feel conflicted where the characters are concerned. I'm a happily married woman, and do not believe that cheating is ever excusable, but I have put my personal feelings/beliefs aside for many of my stories. This is one of them. I do hope you'll continue to read this despite the moral complexities presented.**

**A couple of notes about the semantics of this story: as far as Logan's money and Jean wanting him to remain as the COO of his company, I want you guys to realize that he started his company and all of his money from his football days was used to invest, so being the head of a publicly traded company means he has a set salary. Jean is VERY interested in status and appearances, and is likely biding her time at her practice until Logan's work can allow her to quit while keeping her in the lifestyle that she's been accustomed to. Other questions about the children/baby thing are going to be answered below.**

* * *

When Logan realized that the dreams were more than a one-time occurrence, he decided to avoid Marie.

No more meetings at the mailbox or errand running. He needed to conduct himself as a married man and make sure he kept temptation at arm's length.

For two weeks, he managed to keep from laying eyes on her, but during that time, the fantasies and dreams persisted.

When the Creeds hosted a barbecue one Saturday afternoon, Jean insisted on going, despite Logan's protests.

Of course, his opinions didn't matter, so, at 3pm, he was carrying a casserole dish filled with Jean's potato salad to the Creeds back gate.

Some neighborhood kids were already in the pool, and Victor was busy flipping meat on the grill. A couple of men were gathered around him, holding bottles of beer and chatting.

Logan sighed and retreated to his corner as Jean made a beeline to Emma to show off her new necklace.

He made a quick pass of the crowd to see if he could spot Marie before he was told (by Jean) to head inside and put the potato salad in the refrigerator.

The kitchen was empty when he walked in, so he set the dish in the fridge and turned around to leave.

Just as he made it to the door, he heard Marie's voice say his name, "Logan?"

He slowly turned around and spotted her balancing VJ on her hip. She looked gorgeous. She wore a semi-sheer, short bathing suit cover up that ever-so-slightly revealed the bikini she wore underneath.

Logan smiled uneasily, "Hey...how's it going, Marie?"

"Good. I haven't seen you around lately."

He nodded, "Uh...yeah. Been busy."

She started to say something else, but Emma's arrival put a stop to all conversation. Logan said a polite "hello" to the hostess before taking that opportunity to make his escape as Emma started talking to Marie.

The barbecue ticked on at a snail's pace. Neighbors came and went, meat was grilled, and massive amounts of frozen margaritas and beer was consumed.

He tried not to watch Marie when she got into the pool and began wading around with VJ in her arms.

Sometime during the afternoon, she disappeared to take the toddler upstairs for his nap, so he allowed himself to relax a little bit. He got involved in a conversation about the NFL draft with, George, one of their obnoxious neighbors.

George was animatedly talking about the Patriots defense when he stopped in mid-sentence, "Whoa...take a look at that..."

Logan followed his gaze to Marie, who was now without her coverup, and walking toward the pool. She looked like a pinup with her long, wavy locks and deliciously curvy body.

"Milk did that body good, eh, Logan?"

He knitted his eyebrows together and looked at the obnoxious little man, "What?"

"The hottie with the body. Check her out."

Logan crossed his arms, "I don't think it's very polite-"

"Ah come on...I can look..."

"...and apparently, obnoxiously drool over her from across the backyard."

"Oh come on! Relax! We're not all married to chicks who look like they moonlight as supermodels!"

Logan gave George a look of subtle disgust before walking away.

When the party wound down, Logan went around the side of the house to throw a bag of trash in the trash can. Just as he lifted the lid, he saw Marie walk around the corner of the house with a bag of empty soda cans.

She stopped when she saw him, "Hey."

"Marie...hi."

She sighed, "Look...this is gonna be awkward, but here goes...you're kinda the only cool person I know in this creepy Stepford-esque neighborhood, and I thought that we were becomin' friends...but then you started avoidin' me like the plague...did I do somethin' wrong?"

Logan looked around to make sure they were in the clear before lowering his eyes, "I've just had a lot going on...with work and stuff."

She nodded, "Sorry. I understand. I just-never mind."

"What is it?"

Marie looked down at her feet, "I guess I thought you needed a friend as much as I did, but I should know better than to think you're not as pathetic and friendless as I am..."

"I never meant to-don't call yourself pathetic. You just moved here. Give yourself some time." Logan looked down and leaned back against the house, "Shit...I'm the one who's pathetic...I haven't made one real friend in this whole damn neighborhood and we've lived here for over five years...what does that say about me?"

"It says they're all assholes."

Logan looked up to see Marie's deadpan expression. After a few seconds, they both burst into laughter.

When their laughter died down, Logan sighed, "I'm not a workaholic, ya know...I just..." Logan stopped himself so that he could think of what he was about to say so that he didn't give away too much. He looked up into her eyes and sighed, "You ever get to a point where you know you want something...but no matter how hard you work...you'll never have what you truly want?"

Marie looked back into his eyes and nodded, "Yeah."

They stared at each other for a long time before a family of three walked through the gate to exit the party by walking past them.

Logan favored Marie with a polite nod before heading back to the party.

The following Monday, when he got home from work, he hesitated before going to the mailbox. Just as he reached the end of the driveway, he spotted Marie headed toward him, pushing VJ in his stroller.

"Howdy, stranger..."

Logan smiled, "Hey Marie." He was so caught up in her smile, he almost forgot to say hello to the waving toddler, "Heya VJ. How's it going today?"

"Good!" yelled the toddler.

Marie smiled and ran a hand through her hair, "I have to admit...it is pretty hot today."

"What about your proclamation that we Yankees don't know what a real summer feels like unless we venture below the Mason-Dixon line?" he asked mockingly.

She attempted to feign a scowl, but ended up laughing instead, "Alright...alright...summer happens everywhere. I admit defeat."

Logan nodded, "I accept your apology on behalf of all yanks..."

Marie laughed again, "Don't push it."

He sighed, "So...how are things going next door? Do they ever give you a day off?"

"Quite the opposite. They're goin' out of town on some romantic getaway this weekend and leavin' VJ and I to fend for ourselves."

"Oh. Well, you be sure to pop over or call if you guys need anything...after all, I am on the emergency contact list."

Marie nodded and smiled, "I'll be sure to do that...thanks, Logan."

"You're welcome...Marie..." he almost whispered as she walked away.

He realized that he had watched her longer than he had intended when she turned around and smirked at him over her shoulder.

The look she gave him did something to him...it seemed to further fuel the desire he already had for her.

What made things worst was that he was pretty damn sure that his desire for her was far deeper than a physical attraction. Every exchange with her was bringing him closer to admitting that he really _LIKED_ her...

The following day, Logan happened to overhear some of his coworkers talking about couples therapy, and how it had kept his parents, who were once on the brink of divorce, and had just renewed their wedding vows for their 40th wedding anniversary, from splitting up.

Logan decided to be proactive and do some research on a few of the area's top rated marriage counselors, then gathered his information and took it home to Jean.

He presented her with the materials just after dinner, as they were busy cleaning up the kitchen.

She glanced down at the pieces of paper and raised a brow, "What's all this?"

"It's a few names and numbers to some marriage counselors...they're accepting new patients...and I thought it would be a good idea if we were two of them."

Jean looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "Why do you think we need counseling?"

Logan had to stop from laughing, "Are you kidding me?"

"It's a legitimate ques-"

"You need one reason? How about two? No, better yet, I'll give ya four, Jeanie. Number 1- you act like you're repulsed by my touch and we haven't had sex since there was snow on the ground. 2- We act like we hate to be in the same room together. 3- You could give a shit about my feelings 4- ..."

Logan's voice trailed off as he stared at her. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "You're gonna mention the baby thing again, aren't you?"

His expression softened as he took a step closer, "It's not '_the baby thing_', Jean...it's my desire to be a father...and up until a while ago, I thought you'd always wanted to be a mother."

"Well I'm sorry that I can't change that I can't get pregnant", she said sarcastically.

"Goddammit Jean! You closed yourself off to me completely! To this day, I don't know how much or how little that bothered you! You wouldn't talk to me...touch me...anything! I did my best to let you know that I didn't care about that...that we could hire a surrogate or adopt...hell, at this point, I'd be willing to BUY a kid! I never cared HOW we got the kid...what mattered to me was that we got to love it."

Despite Logan's heartfelt words, Jean remained unfazed. She dried her hands on a dish towel and crossed her arms as she turned around and leaned back against the counter, "I think my initial agreement to have a child resulted from a temporary lapse in judgment on my part. We saw Emma and Victor cuddling up to this little baby, and yeah...I'll admit it, it looked cute for a while, but then, as the months ticked on and nothing happened for us, I saw how tired they were and how cluttered their house got...I started to realize that I didn't want that life. Then, when we found out that I CAN'T get pregnant...I looked at it like a type of sign, or blessing in disguise."

He slowly sat down at the kitchen table, "I'm guessing that, once again, my feelings don't matter?"

"Oh please...now you're being dramatic."

Logan glared, "Am I? I'm being dramatic because every time I tell my wife that I care about something or have a dream...she dismisses me and pretends that I'm some sort of fucking kid who doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground."

"Well Logan, if it hadn't been for me, you'd probably still be blowing your money on strippers and fast cars. Like it or not, but I've improved you!"

"I'll let you have some of that, Jean...you did help teach me responsibility, but where in the hell does it say that being a responsible adult means giving up your dreams?" She sucked her teeth and took a sip of wine as he stood, "I was your little pet project. The wild child athlete who you could tame and turn into a real boy...I've done everything you wanted...I gave up football at least four years before I was ready because of you..."

"...and after that, you also became the COO and owner of a company that is poised to compete with Nike and Reebok as the top sporting equipment supplier in the world, Logan! Let's not forget that."

"Money, status...keeping up with the Creeds...is that all you're concerned about? What if none of this makes me happy?"

Jean sighed, "I'm so done with this conversation..."

"We need counseling."

"I'm not letting anyone in this town catch us going into a therapists office...what'll they think?"

He shook his head, "Probably not the same thing I'm thinking right now."

She sighed, "Logan...look, this is just a rough patch. All couples have them. I don't see what the big deal is." When she noticed his sullen demeanor, she took a step closer, "Remember that medical conference in Vegas I told you about?"

He nodded, "You said you weren't going."

"Well, just to give you some time to just...collect yourself, I'm going."

Logan almost laughed, "You want to give _ME_ time...to collect _MY_self?"

She nodded, "Maybe a weekend away from each other is just what our marriage needs. People won't talk because this is one of the biggest conferences of the year, so it would be normal of me to be gone for a few days."

Thursday afternoon, Jean left. A few hours later, he watched as the Creeds got into a black town car to head to the airport.

He ate some leftovers for dinner and sat down in front of the TV with a beer, watching Dirty Harry on AMC.

He heard the faint noise of an engine near his house and quickly put the television on mute. He stood and walked over to the window to peer out.

Logan spotted a car he didn't recognize sitting outside of the Creed's house. Inside, he could make out the silhouette of a man who was talking animatedly, throwing his hands in the air and shaking his head.

After a few moments, Marie came charging out of the house. The man quickly hopped out of his car.

Logan immediately surmised that he was just a few years older than Marie.

He watched as the two began to argue. Marie held her ground, pointing in the man's face and pushing him in the chest.

Logan could barely hear anything through the window, but he did make out a few curse words and the man's name...Remy.

When the man invaded Marie's personal space, she pushed him in the chest again, causing him to retaliate by grabbing her wrists and yanking her close.

Logan sprung into action and rushed to his front door, rushing out.

By the time he made it across their front yard, Marie was struggling to get out of Remy's grip.

"You're hurting me! Let me go! Stop!" she cried.

"Not until you listen to me, Marie!"

Too bad Remy didn't hear Logan coming...maybe then he could have braced for the impact of his fist connecting with his jaw.

Marie had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming as Remy was knocked to the ground.

Logan's chest was heaving as he glared down at the recovering man, who was struggling to his feet.

Remy rubbed his jaw and stared wide-eyed at Logan, "Are ya crazy, fool?"

"No, but you sure as shit must be for grabbing her the way you did. Now you better get the hell outta here before I call the cops to tell them you're trespassing on private property and assaulting my friend here..."

Marie was still covering her mouth...obviously she was still in shock as Remy looked between her and Logan before stumbling back to his car and driving away.

When Remy's car was out of sight, Logan turned back to her, "Are you alright?" She shakily nodded her head and slowly brought her hands down from her mouth. He took a slow step toward her and put a comforting hand on her arm, "Is VJ asleep?"

Again, she nodded.

Logan let out a breath and looked in the direction that Remy's car had disappeared in, "Who the hell was that guy?"

Marie looked down and sniffled, "My ex...it's a really long story."

"Well, luckily for you, I have time tonight. Need to talk?"

She smiled sadly, "Actually...yeah."

Ten minutes later, Logan was sitting with an ice pack on his hand as Marie poured them two mugs of tea. She sat down across from him and stared into her tea for several moments before she found it within herself to speak, "We met a year and a half ago...when I first moved to New York...I was a young, naive freshman, excited about bein' away from home for the first time, and he was an older, guy who'd been on his own since he was 12. I was out with some girlfriends at a club, and he was there, drinking at the bar. He spotted me across the room...and when he talked to me, sparks flew. He was sooooo wrong for me and I knew it...but I wanted him. I can't explain it..."

Logan nodded, "I understand."

She sighed, "Remy was bad for me from the beginning...cheated constantly, drank like a fish...gambled."

"Why'd you stay?"

Marie looked down, "I convinced myself that I didn't deserve better...until I caught him in bed with one of my best friends a couple of months ago. I'd gotten used to him cheating on me with these faceless, cheap whores, but to catch him on top of a girl who I considered a true friend...I just...I dunno...it was really eye opening."

"I'll bet."

She laughed softly, "Even after all he's done and everything he's put me through...when I see him, I still have these fleeting moments that remind me how much I want him...doesn't that make me crazy?"

"No. It makes you human."

Marie stared into his eyes for a moment before Logan cleared his throat and looked away, "I guess I should uh...head back on over to my place."

"Yeah..."

She walked him to the door and opened it, "Thanks...for everything."

"No problem...and you call me if he comes back, OK?"

"I will..."

Logan smiled at her before walking away.

The next day, he played hookie from work to sleep in, run some errands, work out, and do some yard work. Of course he knew he could hire someone to do it for him, but he enjoyed being out in the yard, doing physical labor and getting his hands dirty.

It was one of the few activities Jean allowed that reminded him of the person he used to be.

Little did his know that Marie was in VJ's room, staring out the window at him as he worked in the yard in his tank top and shorts. She was practically drooling at the way his muscles rippled while he lifted branches and pushed the mower.

Of course, this hadn't been the first time she'd admired his physique or realized how amazingly sexy he was...but the fact that he had come to her rescue last night had definitely boosted him up the hottie scale.

Marie felt guilty and a little pathetic.

He was a married man...scratch that...he wasn't just ANY married man. He was a football star who was married to a gorgeous, smart, successful woman...and even if he did find her the slightest bit attractive, she couldn't fathom breaking up a happy couple...or any couple for that matter.

Marie was no adulterer...so she at least felt that she trusted herself around Logan enough to at least be friends with him.

They clicked on a level she'd never experienced before, and she didn't want to give up the only friend she had now that she was living in the middle of the suburban wasteland.

When dinner time rolled around, Logan received a text on his phone just as he was about to order a pizza...a rarity in his perfect, trans-fat free life with Jean.

It was from a number he didn't recognize and read: 'Gonna order a pizza, but can't eat a large by myself. Wanna share?- Marie'.

His heart began beating out of his chest, and, against his better judgment, his thumbs began typing out a reply: 'Sure. Make my half meat lovers.'

After he hit the send button, he almost immediately began panicking. What the hell was he thinking?

Fifteen minutes later, he walked next door. As soon as she opened the door she put a finger to her mouth, "Shh...just got VJ down and he's been giving me a helluva time today."

"Poor kid probably misses his parents."

Marie nodded as she let him in and closed the door behind him, "Yeah. I'm sure it's not easy for him. Did they leave him with his other nanny overnight a lot?"

Logan nodded, "Sadly, yeah. I'm actually surprised it took them this long to leave him with you overnight. The rumor mill in the neighborhood says that the nanny before you left because she hated the constant need for overnight hours."

"Well...I hope I last longer than her."

"No you don't", he said with a soft laugh.

The doorbell rang, so she started to head toward the door, but he stopped her, "I got it."

He returned with the pizza and set it on the coffee table, "Here we go..."

Marie sat down on the couch with some napkins and the remote, "So...what do you wanna watch?"

"You pick."

She began scrolling through the channel guide, and stopped at the movie Twilight. Logan scoffed, "Are you...one of those twi-hard chicks?"

"Quite the opposite...I like to watch these movies and provide sarcastic color commentary over it because they're sooooo epically bad."

He burst out laughing, "I like that..."

They sat there, eating pizza and making snide remarks about the storyline and the acting. Marie giggled, "So...he's super strong, lives forever, is insanely hot, has supernatural gifts AND shines like glitter in the sunlight? Somehow, I'm not seein' the downside to bein' a vampire...and these fools don't even need human blood to survive...sooooo..."

Logan laughed, "I guess the worst part about being a vampire is the fact that the dudes end up transforming into metrosexuals with really really dumb-looking hair...I mean, check out that carrot top wanna be...what's his name? Jasper? And...a Caesar hair cut?"

"Don't forget Edward."

"Oh, they won't let us...for the love of all that is good, we can never ever forget Edward..."

Marie giggled and tossed her pizza crust at him, "So I'm guessing you're team Jacob?"

"How about team I-can't-fucking-believe-people-bought-into-this-shit?"

She playfully hit him on the arm, "You are so silly."

When the movie was over and there were only two slices of pizza left, they saw that the next Twilight film, New Moon, was coming on right after. She raised a brow at him, "Think we can take it?"

"I can if you can."

They settled down and watched the second one, continuing their witty commentary. Toward the end, though, Marie's comments grew fewer and further between, and was often broken up by yawns. Logan was having a hard time staying awake himself.

He didn't know when he dozed off, but when he woke up, he felt the warm, welcoming weight of her body leaning on him. He looked down to see her laying on his chest with her hand sweetly tucked underneath her cheek.

He smiled down at her and, without thinking, pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She stirred slightly, but remained asleep.

Logan allowed himself to luxuriate in the feel of her body against his, but soon slipped from beneath her and covered her with a blanket before silently leaving the house.

He stayed in those clothes for hours...loving the fact that he could smell her soft, sweet scent on them.

A few hours into the day, he received a text that read: 'Sorry I fell asleep during the movie!'

Logan smiled and text back: 'No worries. Had a great time. We'll have to 2 make fun of the 3rd and 4th films soon.'

'I'd like that', she text back.

He was smiling for the rest of the day, thanks to the night he spent with her and the texts.

Well after the Creeds and Jean returned, they continued to correspond via text.

Knowing that his friendship with Marie would likely pop out in the open, he decided to mention it in passing to Jean...but, of course, he downplayed how much time they'd spent together. He claimed they shared a pizza and a couple of conversations in passing, but Jean's only issue seemed to be the fact that Marie was "help"...and that he was violating some sort of professional code of conduct.

It was typical Jean-thinking.

Late one evening, as he laid awake in bed, he saw his phone light up from the corner of his eye. He picked it up and saw a text from Marie that read: 'Are u up?'

Logan texted back, 'yep. u ok?'

'Need a friend. can u talk?'

Ten minutes later, Logan met her in his backyard. He could clearly see that she'd been crying, "Hey...you OK?"

She shook her head and sat on a bench, "That asshole came here that night...begging me to take him back...and tonight, I get a call from my ex-friend...telling me she's knocked up with his kid."

"Marie...I'm sorry...but you're better off. From what little I know about this guy, I know he's a class A asshole. He doesn't deserve you."

She wiped the tears away, "Exactly...why can't I even make an asshole want me? Am I that unlovable?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

Marie looked down, "I just...I feel so alone. I allowed him to consume my whole life...and now I have nothing left."

"That's not true...you're young...beautiful...smart...funny...you're everything I-think...I think a-man could ever want..."

She looked at him when he stumbled through the last part of his sentence. He stalled as they looked into each others eyes, then slowly leaned in.

When their lips touched, he could have sworn he felt sparks ignite between them.

He slowly and cautiously brought a hand up to cup her face as the kiss deepened.

Just as they started to lean further into each other, they were simultaneously brought back to their senses. They snatched away from each other and began speaking at the same time, stuttering apologies and doing everything they possibly could to keep from making eye contact.

"Oh God...Logan...I'm sorry."

"No, it's me...it was me. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "I want you to know that I didn't lure you out here-"

"I know. I know...I understand. It's not your fault..." he looked into her eyes, and just when he was about to get lost within them, he cleared his throat and looked away, "I should go."

Marie nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Me too."

That evening, as they laid in their respective beds, they replayed the delicious kiss over and over again.

* * *

**No offense meant to Twilight fans. That part of the story was inspired by my husband! LOL Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jean sat up in the hotel room bed and glanced at her watch, "Shit...I gotta go."

When she jumped up and tried to start getting ready, her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled back onto the bed. The man, who was most certainly _not_Logan, yanked her down into the bed.

He kissed her neck as she giggled, "Come on, Scott...I have to get back to the office."

"Cancel the rest of your appointments. Stay with me..."

She kissed him, then stood up and started getting dressed. She started fixing her hair as he came up behind her and kissed her cheek, "I know you said that this was just going to be sex, but I don't understand why you're staying with him if you have to sleep with someone else."

"I don't HAVE to sleep with someone else...I just choose to."

"Ok...why?"

She laughed, "Well, for starters, you know what happens to divorced wives in high society. They get pushed out of social circles, lose invites to the big events, and the gossip is relentless...then, that company of his partially belongs to me. At this point, he's started to recover all of the millions I convinced him to put into it, and I wanna hang in there until I can get the biggest profit possible."

"Well, we've certainly come full circle...you left me for him, and now you're fucking me behind his back."

Jean put her earrings in, "If you hadn't decided to go the starving artists' route, we wouldn't have this problem."

"You're still a gold digging bitch, but at least you're honest."

She smirked, "And you're still a good lay without a penny to your name..."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss before releasing her and watching her walk out, "Til next time..."

* * *

Logan spent the next week desperately trying to shake off the guilt that he felt over his kiss with Marie. He was so preoccupied, he almost forgot his anniversary with Jean.

His secretary ended up reminding him about it when she asked if he wanted her to make dinner reservations.

When he realized his mistake, he called up her favorite jewelry store, ordered up a new pair of earrings, and booked a spa weekend at a retreat for her and a couple of her girlfriends.

During their dinner, Jean slid a small jewelry box across the table, "Happy Anniversary, Logan. Open it."

He smiled and opened it, "Thanks, Jeanie."

Logan opened the box and found a small piece of paper with a name and number written on it. He looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows, "What's this?"

"I know that we've been really disconnected lately...and I know you feel like I never pay attention to you...but I need you to know that I do. I understand how much you miss football...so I talked to a client of mine who happens to be the wife of one of the higher ups at ESPN...and it just so happens that they're looking for a new Monday Night Football anchor..."

He raised his eyebrows, "Is this for real?"

Jean nodded, "They were looking for someone who used to play...and was relatively familiar...so I thought of you."

"I don't know what to say..."

She smiled a little, "Thank you should suffice."

"Of course. Thank you. Thank you..."

He stood up and leaned down to kiss her, then sat back down.

The moment was perfect...until she spoke again.

"I know you were talking about coaching, but this is a much more acceptable alternative...it'll allow you to continue to work with the company too."

Logan took a sip of his drink, "What is your big beef with football?"

"For one...it brings out the worst in you..."

"So...you don't trust me?"

She looked down at her wine glass, "It took me a lot of work to get us to this point."

"I know."

"...and I wouldn't want to undo our whole lives because you've got a need to relive your glory days..."

Logan closed his eyes, "Thanks for this...I'll give him a call soon."

"Great."

They actually ended up having sex that night. Logan had a hard time "finishing", so Jean gave up and went to sleep.

He blamed it on the alcohol he consumed at dinner...but in reality, he knew that it was preoccupation with Marie, whom he hadn't seen since their kiss.

She seemed to be avoiding him, and as right as she was for doing so, he couldn't help but want to continue to spend time with her, in spite of his inability to really control himself when she was around.

Logan struggled with the decision to call the executive at ESPN, knowing that he still had his heart set on coaching, but he decided to just make the call, knowing that this would be the closest he got to the field if Jean had anything to say about it.

The meeting was a success, and he was hired, then set up to attend a number of public speaking and broadcasting courses to help prepare him for his new position.

Jean was pleased.

Weeks ticked by and the most he and Marie had seen of each other was in passing when they happened to be outside at the same time.

It wasn't until the middle of August were they forced to interact up close and personal when the Creeds invited Jean and Logan up to the summer cabin by the lake. Emma had also invited her parents, so she asked Marie if she would be willing to go up a day or so ahead of them and do some cleaning and stock the refrigerator in preparation of their visit while she, Victor and VJ went and picked her parents up from Vermont. Jean, who had gone out of town to perform a procedure on a high-profile client, would meet them there in a couple of days.

Despite the fact that her job description as a nanny didn't include 'preparing summer homes', she agreed.

Halfway to the lake house, Marie's car broke down on a deserted stretch of road.

She called her road side assistance and was told that the nearest "covered" towing company was nearly 3 hours away since she was in the middle of nowhere. Marie told them to send the truck, but was nervous about waiting since she knew that the weather forecast had predicted severe thunderstorms.

Having watched one too many horror films that began the exact same way in her lifetime, she decided to call Emma...then Victor...

When neither one of them answered, she tried again. She repeated the process until she noticed storm clouds rolling in, and heard thunder in the distance.

Cursing under her breath, she looked at her phone and contemplated calling Remy, but a last minute change in judgment had her hitting "Send" under Logan's number.

Logan, who was just finished packing to leave the next day, answered his phone without looking at it, "Yeah?"

"Logan? It's Marie."

"Marie...hey...uh...how are ya?"

She glanced at the storm clouds and sighed, "I've been better...look, I know you're probably busy, but I need your help."

"Are you OK?"

Marie nodded, "Yeah...well, my car broke down."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at mile marker 40 on the 9 heading upstate. I was on my way to the lakehouse to-"

"I'm leaving now. Just stay in your car and lock the doors..."

"Oh. Ok..." she stuttered as she heard him hang up the phone. She felt flattered that he would literally drop everything to come and rescue her at a moments notice.

By the time he arrived nearly two hours later, rain had already begun to fall. Logan, having failed to remember to bring an umbrella, got out of his car and used part of his shirt to shield Marie as he escorted her to his car.

Once she was safely inside his dry vehicle, he went back and grabbed her luggage, then put it in his trunk.

When he sat back inside his car, he let out a breath, "It's coming down out there, huh?"

She nodded, "Thank you so much...for coming to get me."

"It's not a problem...I'm just...it's a good thing you're OK. There are a lot of freaks in this world and I can't imagine what would happen to you if one of them happened to find you sitting here...on the side of the road alone."

Marie smiled a little, "Been watching too much Nightline?"

Logan smirked and removed his wet shirt to reveal a tank top underneath. She quickly averted her eyes and looked out the window, "I hope we don't get hail."

"Yeah...well, we're closer to the lake house than we are to home and I brought my stuff, so it'll probably be smarter to go there just so we can get the hell off the road before this becomes even worse."

Marie nodded and settled back as he drove. She dozed off, but woke up when she felt the car slow, "What's going on?"

"Road block."

Logan rolled his window down, "Evening, officer."

"Evening, sir...we're not lettin' anyone onto Gilmore Highway right now. We got a flash flood warning in place for the next seven hours."

Logan and Marie let out collective groans, "We don't live in the area. We were just trying to make it up to the lake."

The office nodded, "I understand, but right now, it's not safe. If you turn around, drive two miles, make a left at the fork, then drive for another four miles, there's some rental cabins and a diner where you can stay for the night. Hopefully the storm'll be clear by tomorrow and you can head up then."

Fifteen minutes later, Logan and Marie walked into the rental cabin offices. The man who worked behind the counter looked like a creep, and Logan was especially unnerved with the way he was staring at Marie.

After they checked in and got the key to their cabin, they put their belongings in it, then attempted to call Victor and Emma to let them know what was going on. When Marie finally did get in contact with them, she conveniently left out the fact that Logan was with her.

They went to the diner and sat in silence for several moments before Marie spoke up, "What looks good?"

Logan raised his eyebrows as he stared down at the menu, "I guess...pot roast? Unless you're in the mood for a tuna melt."

Marie laughed a little before another silence settled over them. She spoke quietly, "I'm sorry about the kiss...I'm not in the business of breaking up marriages."

"I know that...but trust me, if anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I'm sure you think I'm some old, creepy asshole..."

"I don't think that at all, trust me."

Logan nodded, "Well, I'm glad we could finally clear the air...even if it did take us getting stuck in the middle of BumFuck, New York to do it."

Marie laughed and raised her glass of water, "Here's to clearing the air."

An hour later, they were back in the cabin. Marie laid on the bed as Logan sat on the floor a few feet away. He was telling her about one of the many, tasteless locker room jokes that he and his teammates had played on each other when he played football.

He was laughing so hard, he was barely able to tell the story, "...and then, my teammate flung the dildo across the room...I mean, he lobbed the thing...and it knocked the coaches hat clean off. I'd never seen a man turn that shade of red before...it was hilarious!"

Marie was laughing hard as well, "Sounds like you guys were a mess!"

"Yeah...we had some good times..."

She laughed and looked down at her hands. For a while, she was silent, but Logan, who was coming down off of his laughing high, noticed she looked pensive, "Something on your mind?"

Marie nodded, "I was just wondering something..."

"What is it?"

She bit her bottom lip, "Well...it seems like you and Jean aren't really-"

"Happy?" He said quickly, almost cutting her off. He slowly rubbed his hands together and looked up to meet her eyes, "What makes you think that?"

"There's a...emptiness...almost a sadness in your eyes when you're together. Like, at the barbecue...your smile was really hollow..."

Logan sighed and looked down, "You're the first person to ever pick up on that...I guess everyone else is too superficial to notice."

"If you don't wanna talk about this-"

He shook his head, "I do want to talk about it. I've been living a lie for so long, it'll be a relief to finally tell someone the truth."

"What is the truth?"

"The truth is...we're at different places in our lives. She doesn't care about the same things I do...and she doesn't care about what I want. It's been a while since I've actually felt like I had a wife...instead of an overlord."

Marie looked down at her hands, "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault..."

"I know, but you're a great guy and you deserve to be happy."

Logan scoffed, "Yeah. I'm a great guy alright...now. I used to be an asshole."

Marie smiled, "I don't know about who you were...but I know who you are now, and that's all that should matter."

He sighed softly, "When we first met, she was what I needed in my life, ya know? A take charge, no-nonsense type that kept her eye on the prize...but now I'm findin' that the exact things that made me fell in love with her are starting to drive us apart."

"Maybe you can seek out counseli-"

"She refused...for now. She's really really concerned with appearance and how she is perceived in her circle."

Marie nodded, "Oh...I totally get that."

"I know you do. You work for Emma Creed..."

They shared a short laugh before Logan turned serious again, "I miss football."

"Why don't you go back to it?"

"I'm a little old to play."

Marie sighed, "Well, what about coaching?"

He shook his head and sighed, "Coaching NFL or even college is a huge undertaking and I'd have to quit my position with the company. Jean doesn't think it would be responsible of me to leave the company...after all, it was her ideas that helped get it off the ground..."

She sighed, "I'm sorry you're not happy, Logan."

"Me too..."

They stared at each other for a long time before she cleared her throat and glanced at the clock. She rolled off of the bed, "I'm gonna go shower."

By the time she emerged from the bathroom, Logan was shirtless and wearing pajama pants as he laid on a nearby love seat that was about three feet too small for his 6'2" frame.

She wore a simple cotton nightgown as she climbed into bed, "Are you OK over there?"

"Uhhh...yep. I'm good."

Marie took one last look at him scrunched up on the couch and laid down. When she settled into the mattress, the only noise she heard was the rain outside and the constant shifting Logan was doing in an effort to achieve the impossible task of getting comfortable on a scratchy, miniature couch.

After several minutes of creaking and shifting, she sat up and yanked back the cover, "Get over here."

"What?"

"I'm not going to sleep knowing the person who saved my ass is stuck crammed on that stupid little couch, so come on. There's room."

Logan hesitated briefly before getting up and walking over to the bed. They looked at each other for a few moments before he sat down and got comfortable, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They settled down together and stared up at the ceiling. A small laugh from Logan made Marie sit up and quirk a brow, "What's up?"

"I just find it odd that you're the first guy I've been in bed with since Remy."

Logan rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, "I don't get how guys like him can get girls like you.

"Girls like me?"

He nodded, "Funny, sweet, beautiful, selfless...women like you."

Marie blushed and looked back up at the ceiling, "I don't know...I guess Remy was like a drug. When we were together I was sooo so high...but then, later on, when I had to deal with the results of bein' on that drug...it was awful."

"I've been there...the need...the constant hunger for your next fix..."

She suddenly felt her body flush as their eyes connected.

In the silence of the room, he heard her breathing quicken, causing his body ventured closer to hers on its own accord. She bit her bottom lip and whispered, "Logan..."

They were so close, she could feel his breath caressing her face. All thought or judgement was gone as their lips connected. Marie's arms moved around him as his hand slid down her waist and pressed her closer to him.

Logan had never experienced this kind of passion before. He grabbed her and rolled her beneath him as he deepened the kiss and pushed his hips between her opening legs.

Marie moaned as he trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck and slowly moved his hand up her nightgown.

She arched up into him as she felt his erection press against her core through his pants and her panties.

Logan quickly began pulling his pajama pants down. He seemed to be moving fast because he knew that, at any moment, they would both come to their senses.

If he moved fast enough, he could be inside of her before that happened, and all thought or concern of consequence would cease to exist.

Once his erection sprung forward, he reached down and pushed her panties to the side as she took a hold of him and guided him toward her moistening slit.

He immediately reached under her, grabbed her ass and held her in place as he thrust himself inside of her, pausing to relish the feel of her tight heat surrounding his throbbing erection. He wasted no time in establishing a powerful, steady pace.

Marie gasped and reached up to grasp a hold of the headboard as she moved upwards to meet his thrusts. Logan felt her hardened nipples drag against his chest as he moved in and out of her supple body.

It wasn't long before Marie tensed and she grabbed a hold of him, effectively stilling his movements as her muscles clenched his member, milking him to his own, mind blowing completion.

They laid there, panting with his face buried in her neck.

Their post-coital bliss lasted for barely two minutes before they began remembering their predicament, and realized the possible repercussions of their actions.

"Oh god..." she whispered as she turned her head away and covered her eyes.

Logan slowly rolled off of her and ran his hands through his hair as he stared up at the ceiling, thinking about how true it was when people claimed an affair 'just happened'. He hadn't meant to have sex with her, but his need for her overrode everything...including his sense of decency. He desperately searched for the right words to say, but by the time he could even think about opening his mouth, Marie silently got up and rushed to the bathroom.

Logan didn't know what to say...and he was fairly certain that anything he _did_ say would come out the wrong way, so he kept his mouth shut for now.

By the time she returned, he was sitting on the side of the bed, staring out the window in deep thought. She sat on the other side, facing away from him. Eventually, they both fell asleep, troubled and confused.

* * *

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

When Logan woke up, he heard Marie on the phone. He sat up in bed and was careful to stay quiet as she said her goodbyes to the person she was on the line with.

After she hung up, she glanced at him, then looked back down at her phone, "Emma said that they're running late...they won't be up until tonight."

His phone rang before he could say anymore. It was Emma, calling to tell him about their change in plans. By the time he got off the phone, Marie had disappeared into the bathroom, so he pulled on a shirt and stepped out of the cabin to call Jean.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jean, what time is your flight?"

"Logan! Hey..." She stammered as he heard some shuffling in the background, "Um...I think it's at 11."

"Ok. Well, I talked to Emma and she said they're running late. I'm already...kinda...on my way up there. She said I can find a spare key underneath a mat up there. I'll just meet you there."

More shuffling was heard, "Um...about that...I think I might skip this weekend, but you should go. Have a good time."

Logan was relieved. He wasn't ready to face his wife after what had happened with Marie, so he cleared his throat, "Since I'm already on my way, maybe I'll just stay a night or so-"

"Great. I gotta go! Bye."

She was gone before he could say anymore. He looked down at his phone and placed it back in his pocket before heading back inside.

Marie was dressed and getting her belongings ready to head back out, "We should go."

"Marie-"

"No. Please. If we talk about it, we'll have to admit that it actually did happen instead of it bein' just a dream where I played the role of a morally bankrupt whore. So please...leave it alone."

Logan lowered his eyes and nodded, "Alright...let's go."

Just over an hour later, they made it to the lake house. Logan helped her unload her belongings as she opened the door.

When they entered, Marie immediately went to work. Logan asked if she needed help, so she just asked him to open windows and remove coverings from the furniture as she placed fresh sheets on the bed, then dusted and wiped down services.

Logan dug a bottle of wine out of his bag that he had brought to share with the Creeds, then went in search of a wine opener in the kitchen.

He blindly dug around in drawers and cabinets until he heard a hiss come from the pantry. His curiosity got the best of him, so he opened it and ended up jumping back almost a whole foot, "HOLY FUCK!"

Marie came running into the room, "What is it?"

Logan urgently pointed at the snake. When Marie saw it, she screamed and grabbed a hold of his shirt as she ducked behind him, using him as a human shield against the snake, "Oh my God! Get it! Get it!"

"What the hell do you mean 'get it'? I don't want to touch that goddamn thing!"

"Well it can't stay in the house, Logan!"

He backed up, pushing her with him, "I don't know what you want me to do about it!"

Five minutes later, Logan was using a shovel and Marie was using a rake to keep the snake from slithering off of his shovel. They nervously and anxiously escorted the snake outside. When they were almost to the door, the slithering creature made one last ditch effort to escape from their contraption and slither back to its home, which prompted Marie to shriek and begin jumping.

"Keep going! Come on!" he yelled as they both broke out into a run to the front porch, practically throwing the snake over the side of the rail.

They panted for a little while before they looked at each other and burst into laughter. When the laughter died down, Logan slowly walked over to her, backing her against the wall as he intently stared into her eyes.

When he leaned down to kiss her neck, she shook her head, "Logan...we shouldn't...we can't..."

He brushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "I don't regret last night..."

He saw a flash of confusion in her eyes before she shook her head and moved away from him. She held onto the back of the chair in front of her and closed her eyes, "You're married, Logan..."

"I know!" he blurted, but quickly calmed and sighed, "I know..."

There was a long moment of silence before she turned around, "Look, for all we know, what happened last night was just a result of mixed emotions and poor judgement. You have a life and a business with Jean. You two have years under your belt, and if you did something stupid...like even entertain the thought of leaving her because of some confusion you're feeling after making a mistake...I'd know it'd be my fault, and I can't live with that. I'm already hating myself enough at this point..."

Logan nodded, then looked down, "So what now?"

"Now...we pretend it never happened."

"I don't know if I can do that", he said as he took a step closer to her.

Marie took a step backwards, sensing that her self control would give out at any moment and she'd throw herself back into his arms. She straightened and cleared her throat, "You have to. We made a mistake. Let's just...not dwell on it. Please."

He nodded and watched her turn and walk away. He spent the day on the front porch while she busied herself inside, getting the cabin ready. Just as the sun began to set, the Creeds and Emma's parents pulled up. Logan stood up and favored them with a wave just before Marie came out of the cabin and smiled. She went to the car that housed VJ and helped him out of his car seat. She introduced herself to Emma's parents as Logan helped Victor with the bags and groceries.

A couple of hours later, after everyone had eaten dinner, Marie volunteered to do this dishes...probably so that she could escape Logan's scrutinizing gaze. He'd agreed to pretend like the night before never happened, but he couldn't help but keep staring at her.

She was drying dishes and placing them in their respective places when Logan entered the kitchen with an empty bottle of wine, "Emma said she's ready for you to put VJ down."

Marie nodded and wiped her hands on the dish rag before brushing past him. Just before she got to the door, he called after her, "Marie..."

She stopped, let out a deep breath and turned around, "Yes?"

"Do you want me to go? I really don't want you to be uncomfortable because of me."

Marie ran a hand through her hair, "If you could go tomorrow-"

"I'll leave first thing in the morning. I'll just tell them that I want to get home to-"

"Your wife..."

Logan nodded and looked away, "Right..."

They looked at each other for a long time before she walked away.

* * *

Every night, he found himself sneaking into the master bathroom just so that he could watch the backyard for any sign of her. She stopped taking VJ on walks later in the day, and, of course, she didn't return any of the texts he'd sent just to check on her.

He didn't blame her for cutting off all communication.

Obviously, they had demonstrated that they had no self control when they were together, and it was likely that she was just trying to avoid ever being in that position ever again.

Despite his guilt and his frustration with himself over what had happened, he couldn't help but want to be near her. Aside from her obvious beauty and sex appeal, he _liked_ her. She made him laugh...he enjoyed talking to her. That was far more than he could say about his wife, who seemed to be going out of town to perform procedures on high profile clients a lot more often nowadays.

When they did see each other, it was in passing.

Logan's job as a Monday Night Football anchor was about to kick off, and the higher ups at the network thought that a NFL season preview special would be a good way to get his feet wet before his first game.

He'd have to basically just sit around and talk about last season, and explain his predictions for the coming season with other anchors/retired NFL players.

Luckily, he performed well, and it appeared that his future at the station was solid.

A few weeks later, the neighborhood threw their annual back-to-school block party. Even though half of the people on the street didn't have children, they showed up ready to mingle with their covered dishes. It was just another reason for people to show each other up and gossip.

Logan was excited to go because he knew that he and Marie would be forced to interact at some point during the day.

When he arrived, he and Jean began making the rounds, saying 'hello' to various neighbors, and getting a couple of plates of food before walking around and splitting off into their respective directions.

Logan had finished his food and was walking over to a garbage can to chunk it when he spotted Marie, crouched down in front of VJ and applying sunblock to his face. When she straightened and patted him on the head, he rushed off with some other toddlers to the rented bouncy house nearby.

He slowly made his way toward her as she placed the sunblock back within her bag.

She was so preoccupied with looking for something, she didn't hear him approach, which is why she jumped when he said, "Hi."

Marie clutched her chest, "Oh...god...you scared me."

"Sorry."

She nodded, "It's OK."

"How have you been?"

Marie was watching VJ more intently that she really needed to as he jumped around in the bouncy house. Logan knew that it was likely because she was trying to keep from looking at him.

"I've been fine. You?"

"Good."

"Great."

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Look, Marie...this is crazy. You were my friend before, and I consider you to be a friend now...I miss being able to talk to you."

Marie looked around as she spoke in a lowered tone, "Even if you weren't married, this would be an issue. Two people can't just have sex and expect everything to be the same. Haven't you watched any one of the three thousand romantic comedies that have been released in the past three decades?"

He couldn't help but smile. She noticed the look on his face and furrowed her eyebrows, "Why are you smiling?"

"I miss talking to you like this. You think I was kidding when I told you that you're the only friend I have within a 50 mile radius?"

She sighed and looked around to be sure eyes weren't on them, but unfortunately, she missed Emma, who was watching them from the other side of the party.

"Logan...I feel the same way, but there's a question of morals."

He nodded, "I understand, and trust me, I don't want to be responsible for your self-loathing..."

Marie nodded and looked toward VJ, who was trying to get out of the bouncy house. She walked away from him without another word to help the toddler. Just as she walked away, Emma arrived, "What were you two talking about?"

"Huh? Oh...Marie? Nothing...I mean, well, we were just talking about my new job..."

"Oh...right...she told me she likes football", said Emma as she scrutinized Logan's expression and demeanor. The blond was no fool. She knew that the conversation she'd witnessed between the two looked intense and very involved...she knew something had to be going on.

Ever since Marie admitted that Logan had come over "for a little while" during she and Victor's romantic weekend away, Emma felt she had reason to watch her nanny's interactions with her neighbor a little bit closer.

The weekend at the lake didn't raise any of her suspicions, but they didn't quell them either. Logan's quick departure could have been a result of a lover's spat for all she knew.

She watched Marie help VJ out of the bouncy house, then turned her eyes to Logan, who was watching her intently. He must have realized that he was staring, because he abruptly turned his eyes away from Marie when she looked in his direction.

Emma knew that her intuition and a few longing gazes weren't nearly enough to base any assumptions on, so she resigned herself to watch and wait. She wasn't the type to spread unsubstantiated gossip...but she was the type to spread it once it had a decent amount of evidence behind it.

Since she considered Jean a friend, she'd afford her the courtesy of a warning before word "got out"...if it came to that.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months.

Logan was doing a great job as an anchor, but he was finding a hard time balancing his job with his position as COO of his company. As with every other business, they were facing some pretty hard economic times, and profits were looking a little skim this quarter.

Jean took this especially hard, but Logan didn't seem to mind nearly as much.

When Halloween rolled around, Emma and Jean decided that they should host a joint costume party. Party planning was going smoothly enough, until Emma got a call from her mother telling her that her father had been admitted to the hospital. Marie volunteered to keep VJ with her at home, but Emma and Victor insisted on taking the type, hoping that his presence would cheer her ailing father and stressed out mother. After all, he was their only grandchild and doted on him constantly. Marie knew that, if Emma's parents ever decided to move any closer, she'd likely be out of a job.

Their departure meant that Marie would have to help assume the role of co-host...but in workload only. Emma gave her a list of errands to run and things to do before leaving her in Jean's "capable" hands to use her as she saw fit.

Marie ran from one end of town to the next, collecting favors, cupcakes, decorations and the like. When she arrived back at Logan and Jean's, she was surprised to see that Logan was there...alone.

She stood in the middle of the living room, bogged down with bags as he slowly stepped forward, "Do you need help?"

"What? Oh. Right. Help. Yes. Please."

Logan smiled and grabbed the bags out of her hands before placing them on the couch. When they were settled, she cleared her throat, "Where's Jean?"

"Some celebrity client has a big event tomorrow and they needed a...refresher...I guess."

Marie laughed a little, "Right. So...the party is in four hours...and she was supposed to help me decorate your house, so..."

"Well, she told me to help you."

"Oh."

Logan reached into the bag and pulled out some black, gauzy material, "I guess we should get started?"

Minutes later, Logan was helping Marie transform his living room into a haunted house. They replaced pictures with old, antique-looking spooky ones, and began hanging fake spider webs.

In order to make use of the black material, Marie had Logan bring in a step ladder so that she could start hanging it from the ceilings. She decided to use the light fixture at the center of the room as an anchor and work her way out from there.

When she climbed the ladder, she almost tripped, but Logan grabbed her hips to steady her. As she steadied, he gripped her hips and looked up into her eyes. Marie's breath hitched in her throat as his hands moved closer to her ass. She took a step down the ladder, which caused his hands to move up her waist as he leaned up and slowly began kissing her.

Marie cupped his face in her hand as she gently moaned against his mouth as she fully descending down the steps of the ladder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Logan grabbed her body and pulled her close, deepening the kiss and pressing his growing erection against her.

He quickly broke the kiss and pulled her over to a nearby buffet table before hiking up her skirt and yanking her panties down. Marie squirmed in excitement as she anxiously waited for him to unbuckle his pants and pull down his underwear.

Suddenly, he was inside of her, pumping into her hard and deep. His movements were filled with passion and desperation, and she could easily tell from the way he made love to her that he'd been dreaming of this moment since the first time they'd had sex.

Marie gripped onto the edge of the table and gasped with each thrust, which excited him even more. He grabbed a hold of her hips and began fucking her harder and faster, practically growling as he drove into her. The force of his movement drove the table back against the wall, over and over again.

After a few more minutes, he pulled out of her, spun her around, then set her up on the table and reentered her, connecting his lips with her for a hungry kiss as he did.

The kiss was almost as erotic as the love making itself.

Logan moaned into her mouth as he felt his body start to give way. At this relentless pace, he knew that he wouldn't last long, he only hoped that she would climax before he did.

Luckily, Marie was not far behind. She whimpered and cried out loudly, "Oh god...oh god...I'm cumming!"

"Yeah baby...let go...let go..."

She felt like she was on the verge of blacking out as she came, gripping onto him for dear life as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. Logan yanked her hips close and came deep within her, firmly pressing his lips to her neck.

This time, when they were done, Logan grabbed her face and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. She closed her eyes and let out a breath, "I can't believe we did this again..."

"Marie...I care about you."

She looked into his eyes and immediately realized that he wasn't lying. She was lost within his hazel orbs for several moments before she shook her head and hopped down off the table.

Marie pulled up her panties as he stowed himself away, "Regardless of how we feel about each other, Logan...you're a married man and we just had sex on a piece of furniture that I'm sure your wife picked out!"

"What if-"

"I can't take your 'what-ifs', Logan! I've been messed with enough in my lifetime!"

"Well I can't pretend I don't have these feelings, Marie! I've tried! Trust me! Every time I see you, I think about how much I want you..."

Marie closed her eyes and shook her head, "Stop saying shit like that! I'm the other woman, Logan! I'm a whore now! Obviously, I don't have the self control to stop being one, so I'm gonna need you to be the better man here...I need you to be strong enough for the both of us...please...I can't have your marriage on my head..."

Logan shook his head, "I told you, Jean and I were having problems before you..."

Before Marie could respond, Logan saw Jean pull up their driveway. They scrambled to make themselves appear normal.

By the time Jean walked in, Logan was on one end of the room, hanging a skeleton, while Marie spread fake spider webs on the other end of the room.

She had no idea what had been happening just moments before she arrived home.

* * *

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jean should have seen it coming...well, at least that's what Logan thought. He was taken aback by the shock on her face when he sat her down one afternoon and told her "This isn't working."

Her surprise was almost laughable, considering how unhappy they'd been. He honestly couldn't remember the last time they actually enjoyed each others company, and now his wife was sitting in front of him, "confused" and on the verge of tears because he'd suggested a separation.

While Logan was confused by her reaction, Jean had a perfectly reasonable explanation for not wanting to call it quits on her loveless marriage.

Aside from the obvious shunning she'd receive from her society friends, and all the gossip they'd be susceptible to, she was not yet poised to receive a proper payout for the business. She'd actually put herself in a little bit of a hole participating in her affair with Scott.

Logan didn't pay attention to their finances at all, thanks to her early manipulations of that matter. After all, he'd nearly bankrupted himself on strippers, flashy cars, and other questionable financial decisions by the time she met him. He had relented control of their finances to her because he knew that she would do a better job managing their money.

She'd been lying about almost every single business trip, and instead, was meeting Scott.

Jean had her own separate account, and had been lying to Logan about how much she made for years, so hiding her spending wasn't a problem...however, now that she hadn't been working as much, but was claiming to constantly be on "business trips", she was in need of cash flow.

The company's quarterly earnings were bleak, and although she knew the holiday season might show a pickup in profit, she wasn't interested in settling for a payout of barely half a million, which is exactly what she'd get if she and Logan split now. She owned part of that company, and if she had to stick in a loveless marriage until it had turned a decent, seven figure profit for her, she would.

With all of these thoughts running through her head, Jean panicked, "Is this about the baby thing?"

Logan sighed, "It's a lot of things. You don't seem happy, and I know I'm not happy. Why not just put an end to the charade?"

"Because we have so much time...years, invested! We can't just throw it away."

He ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know what else to do to make this work. I tried suggesting counseling-"

"Let's do that", she blurted.

"I thought you said you were worried about people catching onto our problems."

She smiled nervously, "If we separate, they'll really be onto our problems..."

Jean breathed an internal sigh of relief as Logan nodded. She knew that he was a stand-up guy...he wouldn't just let the marriage dissolve without putting in a little work.

The following week, they attended their first session. Jean barely listened, but made sure to act the part of a wife concerned with her marriage. She hoped that the counseling would buy her some time until the economy improved and the company's profit hit a peak.

Little did she know, mother nature had other plans for her marriage.

* * *

Christmastime was upon them, and, per neighborhood tradition, a party was held at one of the neighbor's houses.

Logan hadn't really had the chance to see or talk to Marie since their last encounter over a month and a half ago. He'd been kept fairly busy between his two jobs and his counseling sessions with Jean.

In the back of his mind, he knew it didn't matter. Marie had made her stance clear: she would not be responsible for breaking up a marriage, and her guilt would prevent her from wanting to be with him.

That didn't stop him from fantasizing about her on a daily basis. He cared about her...and feelings like that don't just disappear because your frigid wife decides to put a little bit of work into your marriage.

When he arrived at the party, he spotted Marie sitting in the corner with VJ on her lap. She looked exhausted and pale, which startled him, seeing as how vibrant she always looked...despite the fact that it was her job to keep up with a toddler as active as VJ.

Logan watched as Emma took VJ off of Marie's lap and guided him away, leaving Marie sitting alone. He started to make his way toward her, but she suddenly jumped up and began rushing through the crowd, her hand slightly covering her mouth as she pushed past several people.

He made it to the powder room door just after she slammed it.

Logan thought about knocking, but instead, he leaned in to listen. He heard the telltale sounds of her heaving into the toilet, vomiting.

That prompted him to go to the kitchen, pour her a ginger ale, then return just as she was opening the door to the powder room. He held up the cup, "You sick?"

Marie stared at him wide eyed for a second, "How'd you know I was-"

"I saw you run through the room and go in here...then I kinda heard..."

She looked mortified as she took the cup and sipped on the drink, "Thanks..."

"No problem. Maybe you should tell Emma you're not feeling well...even she wouldn't make you sit in a party and throw up all over he place."

She forced a good natured smile to her lips, "I'm feeling a lot better now. Thanks."

"Sure...no problem", he said as he watched her walk away.

Emma watched them and raised a brow. She'd been noticing how "off" Marie had been for the past couple of weeks. Tonight was definitely not the first instance that she'd seen the young woman rush off to the bathroom to vomit...and seeing her interact with Logan proved that he was likely the reason for her recent bouts of sickness, lethargy and headaches.

It was time to throw Jean a little 'heads up'.

An hour later, Jean was helping Emma lay out cookies on a couple of trays in the kitchen.

"How are things going with you and Logan?" asked Emma.

"They're great. Just wonderful", said Jean a little too cheerily.

Emma smiled and looked back down at her work, "That's nice. Things are great with Victor and I...despite what my mom keeps trying to say."

"What does your mom say?"

Emma laughed softly, "Well, you know she met Marie that weekend at the lake...the one you never made it to...and she was going on and on about how pretty she was and how I was a fool for hiring a girl so beautiful to live in my house."

Jean's movements stilled as she looked up at Emma, who was still smiling. In response, Jean forced a fake smile and laughed, "She's pretty, but our men are committed."

"Right. Well, that's what I told my mom. But men look...they all look...even Logan."

"Excuse me?"

Emma played dumb, "Oh come on...you haven't noticed the way he looks at her?"

Jean didn't pay enough attention to her husband to notice the way he looked at anyone, including the pretty young Marie. It was entirely possible that he knew this, which is why, when she watched him minutes later, he stared at her as she helped VJ make his Christmas ornament.

She was taken aback at how intently he stared at her, repeatedly examining her curves, allowing his eyes to roam over her body...and all the while, keeping a pleasant smile on his face. It was like he...loved her...

Jean panicked. She could not lose him (and her potential profit) to that little skank. She knew that there had to be some kind of motivation for Emma's underhanded implications, so she decided to start a little investigation of her own.

* * *

The day after the party was Christmas Eve, so pretty much everyone had taken the day off. VJ, Emma and Victor headed up to Emma's parents house, thus, leaving Marie by herself with a couple of days off. Marie still wasn't speaking to her parents, so the holidays were about to be pretty lonely for her.

Logan, having the day off himself, stopped by the store and got some more ginger ale and chicken soup for Marie.

When he stopped by to drop off his goodies, Marie seemed very nervous. She thanked him, then quickly made up an excuse as to why she had to go.

Jean arrived home just as he was walking across the lawn to return home. Her suspicions were immediately raised, "What were you doing over there?"

"Just dropping off some stuff..."

"Oh...is she alone?"

He nodded, "Emma and Victor just left."

"Hmph. Maybe we should invite her over to the dinner."

Logan stopped in his tracks as Jean nonchalantly left him in the yard to enter the house. When he didn't enter immediately behind her, it was clear that she'd caught him off guard.

"The dinner? I don't think that's really Marie's scene..."

Every year, the Howlett's would hold a dinner for their (Jean's) childless friends. To them, Christmas was little more than an extra couple of days off. They treated it as an elegant dinner party, rather than allow any of the traditional, childlike wonder of Christmas to be celebrated.

"Don't be silly, Logan. It's just dinner. I'm sure she'll be fine. Would you rather leave her over there, all alone on Christmas?"

He sighed a little and nodded, "I'll invite her..."

"No, don't worry. I will. I'll be very insistent."

A few hours later, Marie was the first guest to arrive. In fact, she was fairly early.

Logan raised a brow as she walked in, "Hi. You're...early."

She took off her coat and glanced at her watch, "Jean said 5:30..."

He looked confused, "The dinner doesn't start until 6:30..."

Jean entered the room with a beaming smile, "Marie! Oh gosh...now don't I feel like a total idiot? I told you 5:30, didn't I?" When Marie nodded, Jean threw her hands up, "Well, I never claimed to be the brightest bulb on the string, did I? I'm sorry. The dinner starts at 6:30...but you're here now, so, help yourself to some drinks and appetizers...I have some things to finish up in the kitchen."

"I'll help you", said Logan as he started to follow her, but she turned around and shooed him away.

"No. Our poor guest needs someone to keep her company...you guys talk. I have everything under control in here."

When Jean was gone, Logan turned back to Marie, she raised his hands and shrugged, "What would you like to drink?"

"Ginger ale, please."

He walked over to the bar and picked on up as he raised a brow, "Your stomach still bothering you?"

She shrugged a little bit, "Every now and then."

Logan, not thinking much of her statement, poured her some ginger ale and presented it to her, "Here you go."

"Thanks."

There was a long moment of silence before Marie spoke up, "I honestly can't think of a worse way to spend Christmas."

"Why'd you agree to come over?"

"Um...hello? Have you met your wife? I've met pit bulls with fresh steaks less persistent than her."

Logan nodded a little, "Yeah...well, we may as well make the best of this."

"Right. Cause that's sooo easy to do when you're having Christmas dinner with a man you've had sex with...and his wife."

He sighed, "I hate that I can't-"

Jean's sing-song voice interrupted him, "Is everything going alright in here?"

Marie and Logan both nodded. Jean noticed Marie put a hand on her stomach and glanced at the bottle of ginger ale on the bar, "Oh, I hope you don't have a stomach ache..."

She shook her head and cleared her throat, "Oh. No. I'm just...fine."

Jean smiled, "Great! Because I have a delicious rack of lamp with mint jelly! We have a duck as well...a little traditional for my taste, but wait until you taste how delicious the skin is. It's sooo perfectly crispy."

Marie looked like she would vomit at the description of the food, but she fought hard to hide her nausea...until Jean began describing the contents of her deviled eggs. She quickly excused herself and rushed to the bathroom.

Jean raised a brow, "Was it something I said?"

"I'll go check on her..." said Logan as Jean headed back into the kitchen. When Logan was out of the living room, Jean snuck back in and rechecked the hidden nanny-cam that she'd placed on the end table.

It was still recording...

* * *

Jean didn't have the chance to look at the footage until after Christmas when she went back to work. She inserted the memory card inside of the reader, and began fast forwarding through the footage.

When she got to the point where Logan and Marie were sitting my themselves, she stopped and put in her headphones so that she could listen closely. When she heard Marie say "Right. Cause that's sooo easy to do when you're having Christmas dinner with a man you've had sex with...and his wife", she hit the pause button and whispered, "Bingo".

Out of curiosity, she continued to watch Marie on the nanny cam. She gingerly sipped on ginger ale, and seemed to keep a hand protectively planted on top of her lower stomach.

At the end of the night, when Logan and Marie were, yet again, alone in the living room, Marie put a hand on her stomach and looked at him as he held her coat for her, "I've been going back and forth on whether I should talk to you about something...and I've finally decided that I need to tell you..."

"What is it?" he said, completely oblivious to what could possibly come next.

"I'm-"

Jean suddenly heard her own voice interrupt Marie. She had re-entered the room and cut her off...but Jean, being the intuitive woman she was, knew exactly what Marie was about to say next.

"Oh my god..." she whispered. "That little bitch is pregnant..."

Jean had to come up with a plan, and fast. A baby would be a definite deal breaker. Logan would kick her to the curb without so much as a backwards glance if it meant having the family that she had refused to give him.

* * *

Jean got home very early that day. She made a beeline for the Creed's house and knocked.

When Marie answered, Jean smiled, "Are Emma and Victor back?"

"Um...not until tomorrow, but they-"

Jean moved closer, "Good...because you and I need to have a talk."

Marie's heart began thudding out of her chest as Jean brushed past her and walked into the house. When her pulse slowed enough, she slowly closed the door behind her and followed Jean into the living room. The ladies sat down across from each other.

Jean glared at Marie, "I'm gonna cut right through the bull, Marie. I know you had sex with my husband. I don't know how many times or exactly when...but I know it happened..."

"What makes you think that?"

"I have my ways, little girl."

Marie looked down, too ashamed to meet Jean's steely gaze, "I'm very sorry, Jean. I don't know what to say."

"Well, luckily, I do. I actually know more than you think...I know you're pregnant."

At that, Marie's eyes widened. She gulped and began fidgeting, "I never wanted to break up your marriage."

"Oh, I know...and I also know that you won't."

"I know I'm really not in a place to be quip, but, isn't that up to Logan?"

Jean sat back and crossed her legs as she laughed, "Little girl...poor, naive little Marie...you think you're the first woman James 'the Wolverine' Logan Howlett has knocked up? By the time I met and married him, the man had paid for so many abortions, he could have opened up a tab at Planned Parenthood."

Marie looked shocked at that statement. There was a moment of silence before she shook her head, "I'm keeping this baby."

"Of course you are...I wouldn't have it any other way."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you getting at?"

Jean looked at her nails and crossed her arms, "Here's how this whole mess is going to play out...you are going to turn in a letter of resignation with Emma and Victor...if this isn't done, I can always get you fired. Within two weeks, you will move into an apartment in the city...one that I have paid for, and will continue to pay for...as long as you hold up your part of the deal."

"What's my part of the deal?"

"You'll give your baby to me and Logan to raise. He won't know it's his biologically, of course...it'll be a closed adoption from an anonymous, unwed, underaged mother. You won't tell anyone who the father is...ever."

Marie laughed and stood, "Ok, lady...you're twisted."

Jean, unaffected by Marie's laughter, spoke up, "Don't you want to hear what will happen if you don't do what I want?"

"Ok...I'll bite...what?"

"Well, Marie...I have evidence of you and Logan's infidelities, and I'm not above using them in court to get what I want...and if I end up dragged into court and have my reputation soiled by a nasty divorce...I'll want _everything_. The house, the cars...and most of all...the business."

"There's no way-"

"No way- what? There's no way a judge would grant me everything I ask for because my husband cheated on me and fathered a child with another woman during our marriage after finding out that his poor, faithful wife was barren? There's no way a judge would grant me majority stake in a company which I helped found and cultivate into the force it is today? If you don't agree to my terms, I will ruin him. I will bankrupt him, and I will destroy everything he's worked for...and it will be YOUR fault."

Marie looked shocked. She'd long suspected that Jean was a cold-hearted bitch, but she had no idea that the woman was so vindictive and calculating. She gently shook her head and looked away, "Even if I did agree to your sick plan...who's to say you won't mistreat my baby?"

"Oh please. With the nannies I'll have, I probably won't even have to see a dirty diaper, let alone change one."

Marie closed her eyes and lowered her head, "I need time to think."

Jean stood, "Of course...but make your decision fast...it looks like you're already starting to show a little...or has that little gut always been there?"

She glared daggers at the smirking Jean as she let herself out through the front door.

* * *

**Review please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was fun to write! **

**Also, on a side note: If does end up deciding to remove all "explicit" stories from their site, you'll eventually be able to find me on the WRFA site. I'm in the process of organizing everything, so it will be there eventually!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much Rogan interaction in this chapter. Just some story history/info that will help set us up for future chapters.**

* * *

Marie spent two nights tossing and turning as she thought about her options where Jean was concerned. She couldn't imagine carrying her baby to term, then giving it away, even if it was for Logan. Maybe she could get the upper hand on Jean...

There was no way a woman as bitchy as Jean Grey-Howlett kept a perfectly clean nose. Despite her penchant for looking the part of the perfect, high society wife, Marie was almost sure that Jean had a dark side...well, she was completely sure. The woman was blackmailing her into giving her baby up. Someone willing to go to lengths as desperate and evil as that probably had some serious skeletons in her closet.

Marie knew she couldn't give her baby up to be raised in a household with Jean...so she decided to fight fire with fire.

One evening, after putting VJ to bed, Marie went back to her room, closed and locked the door, then opened up her laptop.

"Jean said that Logan was an irresponsible playboy..let's see if any of his old girlfriend's have any information", she said as she typed _James Logan Howlett girlfriend_into the search engine.

She saw a few pictures of him with random models, and every image seemed to feature him with a different woman...until she saw him with a beautiful woman with perfect, caramel colored skin.

Marie saw several pictures of him with the same woman. They went out, were on vacation, and there were a couple of pictures of the woman at his games, cheering him on.

She opened up one of the pictures and read the attached article:

_Logan "The Wolverine" Howlett has been linked to Ororo Munroe, who is a meteorologist with Channel 2 New York. Despite being photographed together on multiple occasions, including on vacation in Tahiti last month, the two have yet to confirm their romance. Sources close to the alleged couple claim that, although The Wolverine cares deeply for Ororo, he isn't ready to give up his playboy lifestyle. That source may be right, considering that he was photographed with a statuesque redhead just one week after this picture was taken._

The following week, Marie traveled to the Channel 2 news studio to participate in one of their daily studio tours, which they offered to the public in order to see the inner workings of a news station.

Marie entered, got her name tag and was placed with a visiting group of elementary school kids. As they made their way through the halls, the guide stopped, "...and this is where our on-air talent dressing rooms are. They do their make up and hair here."

She took note of their location, then, a couple of minutes later, asked where the nearest bathroom was. She broke off from the group and returned to the dressing room area.

Marie walked down the hallway until she found the door marked 'O. Munroe', then knocked.

The caramel skinned beauty was dressed and ready to go on air. She smiled a megawatt smile, "Hi...can I help you?"

Marie stuttered and fidgeted with her hands a bit, "Um...yeah. I'm really sorry to bother you, but I was hoping you could help me."

Ororo's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, despite the fact that she kept a pleasant smile on her face, "Um-"

"My name is Marie D'Ancanto...I'm friends Logan."

She narrowed her eyes, "Ok...did he send you or..."

"No, no...nothing like that. I just...I really need your help. His wife, Jean-"

Ororo stiffened and crossed her arms, "I have nothing to say about her."

"Ms. Munroe, I'm not trying to cause any trouble here, but I really need to talk to you...I...Logan...I had an affair with him."

The pretty woman's eyebrow raised quickly before she started smiling mischievously, "Come in..."

When they were settled in her dressing room, Ororo cocked her head to the side, "So...you slept with Logan. You're a little young..."

Marie nodded, "I know..."

"Does Jean know?"

Again, she nodded, "That's what I was hoping you could help me with."

"The she-devil knows...I don't know how much help I can be. If you cross Jean Grey, only God can help you."

"Yes, well, my situation is very complicated."

Ororo sighed, "It always is." She noted Marie's pained expression and cocked her head to the side, "Are you in love with him?"

Marie quickly looked down, "I don't know...I think so..."

"I'm very sorry for you then, Marie."

"Why do you say that?"

Ororo shrugged, "Jean is ruthless. She's callous, evil and mean-spirited, and there's not a thing anyone can do to tear that man from her grasp."

"I'm pregnant", Marie suddenly blurted.

Ororo's look of shock quickly faded into one of sorrow and pity as she looked away, "You're in trouble..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm about to go on-air...but wait here. I don't want to talk in here."

A couple of hours later, Ororo had taken Marie back to her stylish apartment on the upper east side. She gave her a bottle of water and sat her down in her living room, "How is Logan, by the way? Is he happy?"

"No."

"Hm. That doesn't surprise me."

"It doesn't?"

Ororo sighed, "When Logan and I were together, I knew he wasn't ready for much more than fun and flings...and I was OK with that. I didn't want to change him or force him to grow up the way Jean apparently did...I never saw him as a suit and tie type of guy...oh well. He had his fun, I had mine. It was a trade off."

"When did he meet her?"

Ororo took a sip from her drink, "About six months after we met. He and I started to get a little more exclusive. We had so much fun together..." She smiled at the memory, "He told me I was the only woman he ever took on vacation..." Ororo paused for a minute before bringing herself back to the present, "Well, he'd stopped seeing a lot of women, then, I introduced him to Jean, my old college roommate at a birthday dinner of one of our mutual friends. She'd always been a man eater, but I thought it was safe since she was engaged to her college sweetheart at the time."

"What was his name?"

"Scott Summers...really sweet, super sensitive, naive guy. He's an artist." Ororo laughed bitterly, "That bitch...I was such an idiot. I didn't watch for any of the signs...she was able to just scoop right in and snatch him from under me."

"When did you two break up?"

Ororo sighed, "I saw their picture in a magazine, confronted Logan, and told him it was off. We got into this huge fight and I ended up breaking his finger when I threw a snow globe at him...he had to sit out for a game. He was sooooo furious." She shuddered before continuing, "Jean broke up with Scott around the same time, then, a few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. I didn't think I should keep it, but I just thought it would be responsible to tell Logan. I kept trying him on his cell phone, but I never got in touch with him...come to find out, Jean had convinced him to change his number and leave the bimbos behind. I thought it was really ridiculous that she was keeping me from even talking to him, so I cornered her outside of the hospital she worked at...she told me that Logan didn't want to see me anymore, and if I tried to contact him again, he'd place a restraining order against me."

"Wow..."

"Even though things ended really bad, I still thought that he was my friend. After all we'd been through, I thought he'd at least speak to me. I told her to please tell Logan that I was pregnant...and that I thought he should know...and that if thinks we should talk about it, to call me. A few days later, Jean called me and told me that Logan thought it would be best for me to have an abortion...so I did, and that was that."

Marie put her head in her hands, "Oh God..."

"So...that's why, when you told me that you were pregnant, I thought it would be a good idea to tell you what you're dealing with."

"Oh, I know perfectly well now. Their marriage is a sham. She's holding onto him for the money she could get from that company."

Ororo nodded, "Makes sense...the economic climate is probably sucking everyone dry right now and she always did love dollar signs..."

"Well, somehow, she found out about the affair and my pregnancy, and now she's threatening to suck him dry if I don't hand my baby over."

"Sounds like she's really stepped her game up."

Marie nodded, "That's why I needed to find you. You know Jean. You know some of her secrets and what she's capable of. I need dirt on her so that I can keep my baby and ensure that Logan doesn't lose everything he's worked for."

Ororo stared at her for a while before a soft, genuine smile spread across her lips, "You do love him..." There was a moment of silence before Ororo stood, "I can tell you a few things: One- Jean has never been faithful to a man in her entire adult life. I used to have to cover for her with her boyfriends when we were in college. Two- She'll do anything to get what she wants. Three- Keeping up appearances is her bread and butter. If she loses face, she's finished...and Four- Scott Summers has and always will be her old faithful lap dog. If she has any dirt, he's probably guarding it."

"Do you have his address?"

Forty five minutes later, Marie was in Brooklyn, knocking on Scott's apartment door. When he answered, he wore a bright smile, "Hey..."

"Scott?"

"Yeah. Are you answering my ad?"

Marie smiled, "Would you let me in otherwise?"

He raised a brow and flashed his dazzling smile again, "That depends..."

"Then yes."

He let her in and closed the door behind her. She looked around the small studio apartment that was littered with paint supplies as he guided her to a curtain that hung from the ceiling, "You can take off your clothes behind this."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My ad...it was for a nude model."

Marie laughed, "Wow...well, I don't really-"

"You want to get paid up front, right?"

"Um...that's not-"

Scott dug in his pocket, "Half now, half after."

Marie held up her hands and laughed nervously, "Whoa there...back up...let's rewind and start again, OK?"

"You're not answering the ad, are you?"

She shook her head, "No. My name is Marie...I'm a friend of Logan Howlett."

Scott sighed, "Oh. I see...I guess I know what you're here for then..."

"Well-"

He cut her off before she could say anymore, "She and I agreed it would just be sex...but I'm not afraid to admit that I still love her...I know I shouldn't, but I do." Marie stared at him with an open mouth. His eyes widened, "Oh shit...you're not a private investigator?"

"Um...no."

"Is there a way we could keep this between us?"

Marie sighed, "Scott, you seem like a nice guy...so I'll give you a heads up. Jean is bad news-"

"People have been telling me that since we met."

She shook her head, "Well, you should listen...now I don't know what she's told you about a possibility for a future between the two of you, but right now, she's in the process of blackmailing me for custody of my unborn child..."

"Your chil-wait, you mean...you and Logan?"

Marie nodded and sighed, "Not my proudest moment..."

"Blackmail? No way."

"I don't know how, but she found out that I was pregnant with Logan's baby, and she told me that if I don't hand my baby over to her and Logan to raise, then she'll ruin him. Now, I know you said you loved her...has she told you that she was trying to adopt a baby with him?"

"No...it's supposed to just be sex", he said as he looked down.

"Scott...I know that, for whatever reason, you have this blind loyalty to Jean, but this is my baby we're talking about...is there a way you could talk to her?"

He threw his hands in the air, "I don't think I should get involved."

"Scott, like it or not, you're already involved."

"I love her...I know I shouldn't...but I do. I'm sorry, but I can't help you. Now please...go."

* * *

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Marie had just finished putting VJ down for his nap when she heard the doorbell ring.

Thanks to Emma's super expensive catalog shopping habit, she was used to daily visits from the delivery man, so she ran to the door in an effort to answer before he had the chance to ring again (as he usually did if she wasn't quick enough after the initial ring).

She opened the door and was surprised to see Logan standing there with a couple of grocery bags.

"Logan...hey."

He smiled and held up the bags, "I didn't know if you were feeling better, so I bought some stuff...thought it could help you."

Marie was stunned into silence for a few moments before she finally returned to her senses and stepped backwards, opening the door wider and motioning for him to come in.

She closed the door behind him as he stepped in and began talking while he made his way toward the kitchen, "I remember this really awful, week-long virus I had when I was in college. One of the trainers at the school gave me all of this natural stuff and I felt better within hours."

"Oh...thanks..."

When they reached the kitchen, he set the bags on the counter and began placing the items on the counter.

"Alright, you got your ginger root, mint leaves and club soda. You grind all of it up, mix it with the soda and sip-don't gulp-sip it. Keep the club soda at room temp. It doesn't taste the best, but your stomach stops churning immediately."

She felt herself getting emotional as she watched him search the kitchen for something to grind the mint leaves and ginger root with.

Lately, she'd been feeling like it was her against the world, but here he was, showing her that she had SOMEONE in her corner.

Suddenly, she rushed across the room and wrapped her arms around him, pressing close for a tight hug.

She cried softly as she laid her head against his shoulder.

Despite his confusion, Logan reciprocated the embrace. After a few seconds, he whispered, "Marie...Marie...what's wrong?"

She let go of him and quickly turned away so that he wouldn't see how much of a mess she'd made of her face.

Logan slowly stepped up behind her and grasped her shoulders, "Hey...you can talk to me..." When she wordlessly shook her head, he sighed, "Look...I know that this is all really complicated, but I do care about you..."

Marie sniffled as she wiped her eyes and slowly turned around to look at him, "No matter what I do...I can't stop screwing everything up."

"What are you talking about?"

She continued to wipe at her eyes as new tears began forming and falling. Logan stroked her arms as she slowly began talking, "I've just had a really rough few days."

He gently brushed a tear from her cheek as he looked down into her eyes. Marie quickly looked away and sniffled, wiping away at the tears and patting underneath her eyes in an effort to minimize the puffiness.

Logan gently took her chin and pulled her face back to look at him. She laughed a little and sniffled, "I look awful."

He shook his head and stroked her cheek, "You look amazing..."

Logan leaned down and captured her lips in a loving, gentle kiss, which she immediately melted into. The stress, combined with her hormones eliminated any desire to stop. She needed him...

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed him close, but he suddenly shook his head, "I can't do this to you again...I can't do this to myself..."

Marie narrowed her eyes in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Logan took a step back, "Everytime I'm with you, I can't stop thinking about the 'what if'..."

She nodded in agreement and sighed, "Maybe we should stop seeing each other like this."

"Like what?"

"Like...alone. I can't trust myself to be around you like this."

Logan nodded, "Alright..."

She sighed, "Thank you for the stuff..."

"My pleasure."

He left without another word.

* * *

A couple of days later, Jean approached Marie as she was getting the mail and the paper from the end of the driveway.

"Hello homewrecker."

Marie rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

"I need to know your decision concerning our little deal", said Jean smugly.

Marie crossed her arms, "I bet you're enjoying every second of this."

"Contrary to your misguided belief, I don't take pleasure in the fact that my husband decided to knock up a slutty co-ed."

"Me? Slutty? I'm not the one carrying on an elicit affair with a starving, yet dashingly handsome, artist from Brooklyn."

Jean's mouth dropped open. She tried to recover, but when she spoke, she couldn't help but stutter, "You-you-"

"Oh, don't worry, red. Your little canary didn't sing...but like you said, you have your ways...now you know I have mine."

The redhead glared, "This doesn't change anything. You have no proof. I do...and it comes in the form of that little bastard you're carrying."

"Bastard? You honestly expect me to hand my child over to you to raise and you're already calling it names? Really classy, Mommy Dearest."

Jean started to retort, but Logan approached with the house phone. He immediately noticed the tension between the two women and cleared his throat, "Everything alright here?"

Jean nodded, "Yes, honey...everything is fine. I was just asking Marie if she could lookout for a package I'm expecting...What's up?"

"You have a phone call."

She took the phone from him and answered as she began walking away, leaving Logan with Marie.

Suddenly, the stack of mail becamne extremely interesting. Logan sighed, "So...are you gonna tell me what you two were talking about or am I gonna have to ask her?"

"What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm smarter than I look, Marie...and I happen to know my wife very well."

She sighed, "She's just got her panties in a twist because a couple of her prize roses got damaged and she thinks VJ did it when I was supposed to be watching him."

He eyed her skeptically, "That's it?" When she didn't answer, he took a step closer, "What the hell is going on?"

"Could you just leave it alone?"

"Hell no. You look upset...in fact, you've seemed upset a lot lately, and, as your friend-"

Marie snorted sarcastically, "My friend..."

"Yes. Your friend."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "I'm just some young tartlet you slipped and fell dick-first into."

"How could you even say that? You know you mean more to me than that..."

Marie sighed and fiddled with the mail, "I know...I just...I feel really alone right now."

"Well you're not alone. You can talk to me. I'm here for you."

She looked up into his eyes, "You're right...and I do need to talk to you about something..."

"Ok."

Marie looked back in the direction of his house, "Not now, though..."

"Then let's go somewhere."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Where?"

"Jean is going to some awards dinner with her colleagues tonight. We can meet somewhere...for like dinner or something. I'll be the perfect gentleman. I promise."

Marie hesitated briefly before nodding, "Alright."

That evening, as Logan stood in his closet, looking for something to wear, Jean called from the bedroom, asking him to hand her a hair clip out of the drawer of her vanity. He opened a few drawers on the vanity, but stopped when he found an envelope that had the name of Jean's OB/GYN scrabbled on it.

He slowly closed the drawer, found the hair clip and handed it to her.

After she left that evening, he quickly returned to the drawer and pulled out the envelope.

He opened it and began reading the materials inside. The first piece of paper work was a patient care pamphlet that outlined the symptoms an individual would experience after the "Essure" procedure.

Logan flipped through another page, which appeared to be outpatient discharge papers. A doctor had scribbled notes on the paper, "Patient expressed understanding of discharge instructions. Transportation home was provided by a male friend due to patient's request for anesthesia during the procedure."

He shook his head in confusion as he noticed the dates. It was years ago, but he remembered clearly...it was right when they would have been trying for a baby. The week that this supposed procedure occured was a week that Jean was out of town for a medical conference.

Logan's eyes moved back up the paper, "Patient complained of mild cramping after out-patient Essure procedure. Pain was noted as normal by attending physician. Nurse administered 500mg of Lortab and submitted a prescription for doctor approval."

He didn't know what "Essure" was, but after a brief Google session, he was ready to rip his house apart in anger.

Essure was a nonsurgical, permanent birth control procedure.

In the midst of his inner turmoil, he was still able to remember to get dressed and meet Marie downstairs so that they could go to dinner and talk.

Despite his obvious anger and confusion, he couldn't cancel his evening with Marie...and it wasn't just because he was looking forward to seeing her. Logan knew that he and Marie had A LOT they needed to discuss...

An hour later, they were sitting in the corner of a quiet pub. After ordering, they sat there quietly until he cleared his throat, "So...you needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah...well, I need to tell you something..something I should've told you a while ago."

He quickly reached across the table and laid a hand across hers to still her fidgeting as he looked into her eyes, "Marie...are you pregnant?"

She felt relieved that she didn't actually have to say the words. She looked down and nodded, "I am...how did you know?"

Logan pressed his lips together and sat back as his eyes scanned the restaurant, "The nausea that wouldn't go away, the way you were acting around me...the crying...then you tell me you need to talk to me...let's just say I put 2 and 2 together." He sighed, "How long have you known?"

"A couple of weeks..."

Logan rubbed a hand down his face and whispered, more to himself than to her, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Marie looked down and adjusted the napkin on her lap, "Well, this situaiton is...complicated."

"To say the least", he said with a small, soft laugh.

Marie felt herself begin to panic. She couldn't gauge his reaction at all at this point. From the tiny cues he was giving, it didn't look positive...but what else should she expect? She let out a deep breath, "There's something else you need to know..."

"What is it?"

She pursed her lips together and leaned in, "Somehow, someway, Jean found out about the baby. She told me I had the option to disappear, then have my baby and give it to her so that she could come to you and pretend it was a baby from a closed adoption. I would never be able to disclose the baby's paternity or contact you again. If I did, she said that she would drag you to court and take everything-including the company."

Logan's expression was blank for several moments after Marie finished talking. He slowly shook his head and closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples, then began murmuring.

Marie leaned in a little, unable to hear what he was saying save for a few, really nasty curse words. She tensed a little, "Logan, are you OK?"

He snatched his wallet out of his back pocket, tossed a couple of bills on the table and grabbed Marie's hand before pulling her out of the restaurant. He was quiet as he walked with her to the car.

When they got in, he didn't say anything.  
When he started driving, he didn't say anything.  
When Marie realized that they weren't heading back to his house, he didn't say anything.

He was brooding, and Marie didn't know what was going to happen next.

Logan pulled into the parking lot of a fancy hotel and quickly unbuckled his seatbelt before moving to open the door. He paused to look at her, "You wanna come in or wait here? I won't be long...trust me."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "What are you talkin' about?"

He didn't bother to answer. He just closed the door and began marching determinedly toward the main entrance. Marie called after him, but when he didn't stop, she hopped out of the car and jogged to catch up to him.

He noticed her jog and raised a brow, "Don't run. That's not-safe...is it?"

Marie quirked a brow, "I'm sure it'll be fine...but what the hell are we doin' here?

Again, he didn't answer. He simply charged into the lobby and went directly to the desk, "You guys have some sort of medical awards dinner going on here tonight?"

The young woman behind the desk nodded, "Yes sir. It's in the Grand Ballroom."

"Thank you."

Marie's eyes widened as she rushed behind him, "Logan! What are you gonna do?"

"I'm just gonna straighten some things out", he said just before opening the ballroom door.

He strode through the ornately decorated dinner tables and walked straight up onto the stage, causing the man who was in the middle of his speech to stop talking. Logan favored the man with a polite smile, "I'm sorry, do you mind if I interrupt? I have something really important to say."

Marie, who was still standing by the door watched in wide eyed horror as Logan took his place behind the microphone. She quickly scanned the crowd and spotted Jean gaping as her husband tapped the mic and cleared his throat.

"Many of you know me...either from my exploits on the field...or through my wife. The lovely Dr. Jean Grey-Howlett. Why don't you stand up, darlin'. Show everyone how pretty you look tonight."

Jean gave a fake, phony laugh and waved from her seat, acting as though she was too shy to stand up.

Logan smirked, "She's a real...real piece of work...but hey, you guys would know. This is a room full of plastic surgeons." An uncomfortable moment of silence followed. When Logan spoke again, the jovial tone he'd been carrying was noticeably gone.

"Jean is a lot of things. She's smart, she's beautiful, and she's fiercely persistent...especially when it comes to getting things she wants. She's so persistent about what she wants, she's willing to step on anyone and everyone she can to get it. When I first met her, I saw exactly what all of you see. I saw beauty, intelligence and ambition...I fell in love with that...now, I find myself sickened at the sight of her."

A collective gasp swept through the crowd as Jean's expression turned into one of horrified embarassment. She seemed rooted in her spot as he gripped the microphone, "She's nothing but a phony. A fake that has no real substance underneath her hair dye and make up. She is more concerned about her own image than the happiness and fulfillment of those she supposedly loves." He glared at her from where he stood, "I gave up lifelong dreams for you...I gave up every picture I ever had in my mind of my future...for you...and you refused to ever meet me halfway. I originally thought that you were just selfish...and I guess I could live with that...but to come to the realization that you're worse than selfish...that put me over the edge. I now know just how much of a conniving, evil, manipulative bitch you are. Did you recover nicely from your Essure procedure, honey? These people are medical professionals...so they should know how fucked up it is that you goot that procedure behind my back...while, I thought, we were actively trying to have a baby..."

Marie covered her mouth as she watched Jean start to shake her head and rattle off explanations to her friends/coworkers.

Logan continued, despite the fact that the original speaker was now trying to coax him away from the microphone. He glanced at the man, "I'll give the mic back...but I have to let all of you people in on one other piece of information. Dr. Jean Grey-Howlett is guilty of attempting to blackmail a beautiful, sweet woman into giving her baby away...my baby...yes...I had an affair...and I know it's not right, but she did it just so that she could save face and keep up the fake ass, picture perfect image she shoves in all of your faces. So, the next time you think about the gorgeous red head with the mile long legs, perfect house and amazing husband...I want you to remember that she's a hollow, vacant soul."

He dropped the microphone, stepped off the stage and made his way back to Marie. When Jean spotted her, she shot to her feet and rushed to a nearby restroom.

Logan took Marie's hand and led her back out into the parking lot. Just before they reached his car, he stopped to look down into Marie's eyes. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, "I know I've been a little preoccupied tonight-"

"...it's OK."

"No. It's not. It's not OK that I let you think for one second that I wasn't completely over the moon about this baby. I've wanted to be a father for so long...and now...you're giving me that", he brushed her hair out of her eyes before pulling her close and laying a sweet, loving kiss against her lips.

* * *

**Up next...Divorce Court!**

**Review please!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story. I truly appreciate all of the reviews!**

* * *

On their way back to his house, Logan stopped at a rental car place and rented a large SUV. He had Marie drive his car back to the house, where he helped her finish packing the rest of her belongings and loaded them into his car.

He entered his house to throw together his most important and needed belongings...along with the envelope that contained evidence of Jean's indescretion, then left again to trail Marie to a hotel. After he had her checked in and established in the room, he went back to his house to gather the remainder of his belongings.

Logan didn't want to risk Marie running into Jean after such an eventful night.

He had just put the last of his football memorabilia in the SUV when Jean walked into the bedroom looking a mess.

Her mascara had run down her face, and her hair was flat and tangled. She'd obviously been drinking.

She picked up a nearby lamp and launched it at him, but he easily dodged the assault. Logan quickly reached into his pocket and dialed 9-1-1 and placed it on speaker phone as Jean began hurling objects (and obscenities) at him.

"You're drunk. Just have a seat and calm down."

Jean screamed, "You son of a bitch! You humiliated me! You ruined me!"

"I think you did that to yourself."

She charged in an attempt to attack him, but he was able to fend her off after she caused a superficial scratch to the side of his face. She continued ranting and tearing through the house, destroying things until the police arrived. Logan opened the door, "Thank you for coming so quickly..."

When Jean saw the police, "Oh! So you call the cops? That's rich! What? Can't handle a couple of little scratches from your wife? Ya pussy!"

Jean was so belligerent that one of the cops actually had to handcuff her and drag her from the house.

An hour later, Logan was letting himself into the hotel room. Marie sat up on the bed, "Is everything OK? I started to get worried-" She stopped talking when she noticed the scratch on his face, "You ran into her, didn't you?"

Logan nodded, "And now she'll be spending the night, sobering up in the county jail's drunk tank."

"What?" she said as she stood.

He started to say something, but it was then that he noticed the soft, fitted, cotton night gown she wore. She looked so perfect.

Logan sighed and slowly made his way over to her before taking her hips in his hands and pulling her close, "I don't wanna talk about her for the rest of the night...I just want to talk about us...all three of us."

He couldn't help but stare at her. He hadn't had the privilege to just _look_ at her without worrying about time constraints or someone catching him, so he was happy that, tonight, he had the opportunity to take in every inch of her supple body.

Marie noticed the way he was staring at her and looked down at herself and covered her stomach as she frowned, "I feel huge..."

"Your stomach is still flat! What are you talking about?"

She laughed a little, "I guess all pregnant women think they look huge as soon as the hormones start...and they realize they have something growing inside of them."

"This is not just something..." he smiled as he gently brushed a hand down her stomach, "...this is our baby...", he murmured as he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.

Marie wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly returned the kiss. They both had to remind themselves to slow down. This time, they had time. They weren't afraid of getting caught.

Logan picked Marie up and carried her to the bed, where he gently laid her down.

He straightened and slowly removed his shirt before taking his place beside her on the bed. He outlined her neck and collar bone with soft, breathy kisses, before slipping the strap of her nightgown off her shoulder.

Marie's eyes rolled closed as he pulled the fabric of her nightgown away from her nipple, which immediately caused the perfect bud to harden.

Logan leaned down and gently flicked his tongue across her nipple before taking it in his mouth and favoring her breast with a firm suckle before pressing kisses across her chest and yanking the fabric from her other breast.

She was barely able to stay still by the time he kisses his way down her body, pulling the fabric down with him.

When he finally took the nightgown completely off, he was excited to see that she had neglected to wear panties.

With a smirk, he lowered his face to the area between her thighs.

His tongue delved in and eagerly explored her velvety folds, tasting and lapping at her as she whimpered and trembled beneath his touch.

He only stopped when she began pulling at his hair, begging him to get inside of her.

Logan only had to be told once.

His erection was so hard he was almost in pain.

He started to take his place atop her, but Marie grabbed his shoulders and flipped them over. She landed on top, straddling his hips.

She licked her lips and stared directly into his eyes as she took a hold of his member and slowly lined it up with her entrance. As she began to lower herself onto him, they continued to stare into each others eyes. Logan watched her as she attempted to maintain eye contact...but the intensity of the pleasure made her eyes start to close on their own accord.

Watching her fight to keep her eyes open just so that she could continue to stare at him was one of the most intensely erotic, passionate things Logan had ever seen.

When she was fully impaled, Logan slowly sat up and kissed the corner of her mouth before she slowly started to roll her hips.

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his forehead to her temple as she moaned and gripped his arms and continued moving against him.

They made love with an intensity Logan had never experienced during his 42 years of life. He'd never felt more in tune with someone than he did at that moment.

After they came, Logan took a few moments to catch his breath before looking into her eyes and stroking her cheek, "Marie...I think I love you..."

She smiled and rested her forehead against his as she intertwined her fingers in his, "I think I love you too..."

Within a week, Logan had an attorney, and divorce papers had been delivered to Jean. Predictably, she shredded them, hired her own attorney and sent him a very nasty text that said "I'll see you and your whore in court!"

A couple of nights later, Marie seemed exhausted, so he suggested they just go to bed early. He sat up on his side of the bed, reading when she climbed into bed.

Logan was surprised when he felt her pulling on his arm. He glanced at her, "You OK?"

"Move your arm...lemme get in there..."

"Oh", he said with a small laugh. When he lifted up his arm, she promptly curled underneath it and laid her head on his chest. He watched her with great curiosity as she simply laid against him and closed her eyes.

He had never ever cuddled with anyone. Jean rarely touched him toward the end...and even in the beginning, when she did touch him, it was for sex and nothing else.

As he stared down at Marie's form, which was rapidly relaxing against his body, he smiled and put his iPad down on the nightstand. He kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek.

She stirred a little and murmured, "You done readin'?"

"Yeah...just go to sleep, darlin'..."

Marie smiled as she let out a deep breath and began to do just that.

He watched her and gently caressed her stomach before falling asleep himself.

Logan knew that they wouldn't be able to set down any real roots until after the divorce and he had a better outlook on his financial situation, so, in the meantime, he decided to rent a luxury apartment from one of his old teammates.

As they settled into their temporary digs, Logan began to settle into the life he was beginning with Marie. It had been so long since he lived with someone he liked, he was initially confused as to why he'd rush home from work each day with a smile on his face.

He loved the fact that she smiled when she saw him, welcomed his touches, and eagerly sought him out to make love or just curl into his arms.

When the divorce hearing started, Logan originally told Marie that he didn't want her to be apart of it. He felt that the stress and humiliation she'd be put through would be too much, but Marie knew that she'd end up getting drug through the mud regardless, thanks to Jean, so she insisted on going to a meeting with Logan and his lawyer.

The attorney, whose name was Rob, was a top divorce lawyer to the stars.

"So, you know she tore up the divorce papers. If she'd gone for the no-fault divorce, we could have let you guys go your separate ways with your own stuff, but, she's gunning for you now."

"I figured she would", said Logan as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well, I guess now a judge has to decide...a woman sterilizing herself behind her husband's back or a husband-" The sound of Logan clearing his throat and his facial expression ensured that Rob chose his next words carefully, "-falling in love with another woman and having a baby with her..."

Marie sighed, "I know for a fact that Jean was unfaithful during her marriage to Logan."

The attorney sighed, "But you don't have any hard proof. What you said Scott told you is heresay and not permissible."

She shrugged, "So, she just gets away with being an evil bitch hypocrite?"

Logan reached over and gently patted her arm as he looked at Rob, "Uh...sorry...she's been a little hormonal. To be honest, I don't care about the money, and she can have the house, I don't want it. What I want is to be free to live a life with Marie. That's all."

Marie shook her head, "Logan...you worked so hard...everything you've earned-"

"I've been there, Marie. I've had the millions. I still wasn't happy. I am happy now."

She smiled as the lawyer cleared his throat, "Well, look. I understand that you're happy being a beggar in love, but you're about to have a baby. These little things cost money. Trust me. I know. I have four. After you get done paying for the diapers and the bottles, and the clothes, you have to pay for daycare, save for college...I tell you, it is absolutely murder trying to keep up with a wardrobe for growing kids. Teenagers literally go to sleep one size and wake up another."

Marie and Logan looked at each other for a while before he nodded, "Let's go to the mattresses."

The first day in court was rough. Jean managed to explain away her being arrested on domestic violence charges away because of the emotional stress Logan caused during his own, "spiteful, slanderous and premeditated outburst in front of a room full of influential friends, colleagues and potential clients". Jean's lawyer argued that he caused irreparable damage to her reputation as a doctor, and as a figure in the community. Unfortunately, it looked as though the judge agreed...for now.

Marie watched Logan as he sat in the living room staring down at the paper spread in front of him on the coffee table. He couldn't figure out where all the money in his company was disappearing to...

She stood in the doorway for several moments before he glanced up and favored her with an uneasy smile, "C'mere, darlin'."

Marie made her way over to his opened arms. He wrapped his arms around her midsection and held her close, resting his head against her abdomen.

She gently stroked his head as he favored her belly with a kiss, "I've been so caught up with work and this damn divorce, I haven't asked you how you were holdin' up..."

"Don't worry about that, honey. We're fine, baby. I know you're stressed out, and I want you to know I'm here for you. Just tell me what you need from me."

Logan smirked up at her and reached beneath her skirt to play with the hemline of her panties. Marie giggled, "...or you can just show me what you need."

He pulled her down onto the couch and began kissing her neck.

She was just about to pull her shirt off when they heard the doorbell ring. Logan grumbled and continued kissing her neck as the doorbell continued to ring. Marie laughed, "Baby...what if it's important?"

Logan whined playfully, "THIS is important..."

Marie gave him a look that prompted him to roll his eyes and get up off the couch to answer the door. She was straightening out her clothes by the time he reached the door and opened it.

When she didn't hear him say anything, she furrowed her eyebrows and started walking to the door, "Babe? Who is it?"

By the time she reached him, she understood why he was standing there, dumbstruck, "Scott..."

* * *

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

The night before their day in court, Logan tossed an envelope onto the bed that had Marie's name and her old address (at Emma and Victor's) on it. He'd stopped to get his mail, and Emma and Victor had passive aggressively tossed Marie's into the curbside pile Jean had created for Logan's mail.

He smiled and sat on the bed as she slowly sat up and picked it up, "What is this?"

"You tell me", he said with a smirk.

A closer look at the envelope revealed that it had come from a prestigious cooking school in Atlanta. She'd applied there on a whim, thinking that there was no way she could get financial aid to get in...or that she'd be good enough to get in...but she figured it was a shot in the dark that she should take just in case a miracle happened.

Marie opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

Logan looked on expectantly, "So?"

She looked up at him, "I...I got in..."

"I knew it! That's amazing!"

Marie looked unsure, "It's in Atlanta..."

"So?"

"Your life is here..."

Logan gently took her face in his hands, "Now, my life is with you...and you have a chance to follow a dream. I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure you do."

* * *

Marie, Logan and his attorney, Rob, were just about to walk into the courtroom when Jean and her lawyer stood from the bench they were sitting on. The lawyer gently placed a hand on her arm and whispered something in her ear.

Marie surmised that he was advising her to not say anything, but Jean, being the know-it-all that she is, decided not to follow that good advice.

She took a step toward Marie, which prompted Logan to move in front of her, "We don't want any trouble, Jean. Let's just go inside and finish this like civil adults."

"You're the one who started the trouble by knocking up that co-ed whore!"

Jean was so loud that the baliff walked over, "Is everything alright here?"

Her lawyer spoke up and took her by the arm, "Everything is fine. Jean. We should go inside."

When the redhead went inside, Logan glanced at Rob, "Would you give us a moment?"

The attorney nodded, "Sure. I'll see you inside."

Once they were alone, Logan rubbed his hands down her arms, "Are you alright?"

"Her words are like water off a duck's back. Jean is a non-factor to me."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Everything is gonna be alright...no matter what."

"I know..."

"Either way, the only thing I really want is you. As long as I walk outta here with you, I'm fine."

Marie smiled at that, "Let's get this over with."

After they sat down in the courtroom, Jean's lawyer stood up and began documenting the reasons why his client deserved to leave Logan penniless. His "cold-hearted, humiliating indescretions had damaged her professional and personal reputations". She was being painted as the perfect, long-suffering wife.

Logan's lawyer rebutted every point made with his own accounts of her coldness, disregard for his feelings, and her sterilization procedure that was performed behind his back.

Just when his lawyer was finishing his statement, the courtroom doors opened. Everyone in the courtroom turned to see the new arrival.

When Jean saw Scott and Ororo enter the courtroom, she leaned over to quickly whisper to her lawyer.

A few tense seconds followed before Rob asked the judge permission to invite Ororo Munroe to the stand. The judge gave him the go ahead, and minutes later, the court was listening to Ororo's account of her history with Logan...and with Jean.

When she revealed the abortion, Logan tensed and shifted in his seat before glancing back to Marie, who gave him a sympathetic nod.

He'd only just recently learned about the abortion, and he was still processing the grief and anger that was associated with the news. He gave Jean a nasty glare before turning his attention back to Ororo, who seemed to be on the verge of tears as she recalled the conversation with Jean in which she'd falsely told her that Logan never wanted to speak to her again.

An hour later, Scott was on the stand. He explained his affair with Jean, then told them what happened the day that he took Jean in for her sterilization procedure.

He told the court that Jean explained that they would have to use a secondary birth control until she was sure that the procedure had worked.

This statement confimred that Jean knew exactly what she was doing...and that she'd been carrying on an affair. The nail in Jean's coffin seemed to be hammered...but Rob, being the intrepid investigator that he is, had filed for the release of Jean's financial records.

After plenty of sifting by his team, he found out exactly where Logan's missing profits had gone.

By the end of their divorce trial, Jean's image was the last of her worries. She was lucky if she didn't face criminal charges for embezzelment.

Despite his anger with her, Logan gave her the house, but was able to retain 100% ownership of his company.

Several months later, Marie and Logan's healthy, but very large, 9 pound baby boy was born. Marie wanted to make him a "Junior", but Logan insisted that he have his own name, so, after some mulling, they named the baby boy Jack.

Around this time, Logan and his lawyers began working on a deal that would make his company a subsidary of Nike. The deal would provide him with a large influx of cash, while freeing him from his COO duties.

Marie had delayed her admission to the cooking school until after the deal with Nike went through.

Soon, the family of three had picked up and moved to Atlanta to begin the next chapter of their lives.  
*****************EPILOGUE****************  
Five years later, Marie was behind the counter of Jack & Jill's Bakery, fielding orders and running between the cash register and the kitchen.

A dark haired little boy ran in and grabbed her around one of her legs. He was followed by an older woman, who was carrying a baby girl on her hip, who was, obviously, the spitting image of Marie.

"Time to go bye bye, mommy!" exclaimed the little boy as he let go of her and began jumping up and down.

She glanced at her watch, then at the other young woman who was now working the register. The woman nodded and waved her off, "Go. I'm fine. You better leave now, or you're gonna be late!"

Marie picked Jack up, kissed him and began asking about his day as she walked over to the older lady and kissed the infant on the nose, "Hi Jilly. Were you a good girl today?"

After they strapped the kids into the car, they drove across town to the football stadium. Marie, her nanny and the kids took a seat among the roaring fans near the fifty yard line.

Jack scanned the sideline that was filled with football players, coaches and trainers. Suddenly, he began jumping up and down, "There's daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Logan turned around and waved at his family before placing his headphones on his head.

Tonight was this season's first game.

His team had made it to the Sugar Bowl the previous year, and this year, everyone had high hopes that they would make it to the national championship game.

After graduating from cooking school a couple of years prior, Logan used some of the cash he earned from the sale of his company to invest in Marie's new business venture: a bakery/cafe. Thanks to her inventive take on classic pies, cakes and sandwiches, the bakery took off and became a runaway success, and she'd even gotten a call from Food Network.

Jack had just turned 5 and their daughter, Jillian, was about to turn 2. Tonight, Logan would find out that they were expecting their third child.

Just before he ran to the locker room with his team for half time, he looked up in the stands to wave at his wife and kids. He had no idea that he could get a second shot at creating such a wonderful life.

For so long, he thought that what he had shared with Jean was the most he would have out of life. He would have never been able to imagine the sheer happiness and joy that he experienced when he woke up next to Marie...and depending on who had a nightmare...his kids.

Despite the infidelity and the hell Jean put him through, he would go through it all again to ensure he'd have the life he had now.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
